


Dark Persuasion

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Loneliness, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Zelda's worst nightmare seems to become true - her becoming a boring housewife. But maybe there is someone who can help her out of the mess her life has become... or make it even worse.





	1. A Prayer in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I shouldn't start another fanfiction, there is so much I still need to finish!  
> Mary & Zelda: *exist*  
> Me: ... DAMN IT!

If there was one thing Zelda Spellman would never admit, it was being insecure. But she was, more than ever before in her life.

Hilda was moving out of their room, taking one step away from her. She always had known that this day would come at some point, that Hilda wouldn’t be just her little sister forever, but she didn’t expect it to happen on exactly the one day she decided to kidnap a new born baby.

But Hilda was still Hilda. Of course she didn’t leave her hanging and took loving care of the little girl, just as she did with Sabrina back then. But the nights were lonely. She had become so used to the noises Hilda made in her sleep that she was happy over every scream of the baby. Nothing was worse than silence.

With Sabrina and Ambrose both spending time at the academy and Hilda working in that stupid shop in town, loneliness was something she had to deal with a lot.

Zelda wasn’t used to be the stay-at-home person. She had always been the extrovert, the party-goer and man-eater. But now she was sitting at home, changing diapers and cleaning the kitchen. Being a housewife had always been her worst nightmare and now it seemed to come true. 

Needing some space, Zelda took a late night walk in the woods this day. Hilda had came home from work early and was watching the baby. It gave her the perfect excuse to get away from it all for a moment.

She broke a long stick from a tree and drew a pentagram into the muddy ground to kneel down into the middle and speak some prayers to the Dark Lord.

“Dark Lord Satan, give me strength.”, she muttered, folding her hands and burying her face in them. “Help me wander through dark despair my heart is growing. Give me the power to weather thy storms.”

“Speaking out personal prayers in an open space is never a good idea.”

Zelda got startled to death when she suddenly heard a voice next to her. She hastily jumped back on her feet to be eye to eye with the intruder of her privacy.

Sabrina’s former teacher, Ms Wardwell, was standing next to the pentagram she had drawn into the ground. She was holding a shopping bag and Zelda vaguely remembered Sabrina mentioning her living outside in the woods. It didn’t seem that she disturbed her on purpose, she was just on her way home. Yet, she still held a grudge on that person and needed to release her frustration.

“Disrespecting someone’s prayer’s isn’t either.”

“I wouldn’t dare to.” Wardwell shook her head, her voluminous hair luffing around her face. Satan, she envied her for that perfect hair.

“Of course, you would.”, Zelda snapped. “You love interfering in other people’s business.”

“I’m sorry that you’re thinking like that.” The teacher gave her a sad smile.

“How would I not think like that? The bad influence you’ve been on Sabrina…!”

“I only want the best for Sabrina.” Wardwell tilted her head. “Just like you.”

“I didn’t give her stupid ideas like exorcisms though.” Zelda crossed her arms.

“I didn’t gave her the idea either. I just thought it would be better to guide her, instead of letting her down.”

“Are you implying I’m letting my niece down?!” Zelda raised her voice.

“No.” Wardwell shook her head in disbelief. “ _I_  didn’t want to let her down. That hasn’t got anything to do with you.”

“It has, because I’m in charge of her!”

“Well…”, Wardwell gave her a warm smile. “…let’s not dwell on this stuff now, shall we? Sabrina has signed the book, so there is no need for us to fight.”

Zelda pinched her nose. Of course she was right. But fighting with her would have been way more better for her mood than offering peace.

“I can see you’re quite worried.” The teacher gently touched her arm. “Do you want to come over for a cup of tea and a talk?”

“Why would I want to talk to you?”

“Because you asked the Dark Lord for strength and he sent me your way.”

Zelda sighed. “You know what? Fine. I’m coming.”

Wardwell just smiled and lead the way to her house. It was old-fashioned, but Zelda liked it.

“I wasn’t expecting visitors, sorry for the mess.”, Wardwell said with an excusing smile as she guided her into the living room. An already opened bottle of some really expensive red wine was standing on the table, along with some essay’s from her students.

“May I have a glass?” She nodded at the bottle.

“Of course. Sometimes this helps more than tea.” Wardwell took two glasses from her cupboard and poured in some wine for both of them. Then she put off her leather coat, revealing a tight green dress underneath.

Zelda just now noticed how muddy her legs were from kneeling and she felt a bit ashamed.

“Sit down, dear.”, Wardwell said while padding next to her on the sofa.

“I don’t want to ruin your furniture.”, Zelda said and grabbed one of the glasses. 

“Because you’re muddy? I think the sofa will survive that.”

Zelda sighed and admitted defeat. She sat down next to Sabrina’s teacher and took a sip of the wine.

“So, where does the shoe pinch?”, Wardwell asked after taking a sip of wine for herself.

“It’s nothing.”, Zelda muttered against her glass.

“You don’t need to be shy.”

Zelda looked at the other woman, allowed herself to eye Sabrina’s teacher a little bit. Wardwell was without doubt an attractive woman, with cheekbones as sharp as knifes and eyes as cold as the ocean. There was something about her Zelda couldn’t quite grasp though, and she wasn’t sure if it was good.

“I don’t tell my secrets to strangers.”, she gave back, emptying her glass.

“But I’m not a stranger.”

“To me you are.”

Wardwell nodded and put her glass back on the table. “I understand. It must be hard for you. Everyone’s always busy and you have to stay at home. It’s frustrating. Cornering.”

“Don’t get psychic on me!” Zelda stood up in anger. 

“Oh, but I haven’t.” Wardwell gave her a warm smile. “It’s written all over your face.”

“I’m gonna leave now. This has been a terrible idea.” Zelda walked towards the door.

“I won’t stop you.”, she heard Wardwell’s melodic voice. “But my doors are always open.”

“I don’t need your open doors.”

“Maybe not yet.”

Zelda turned around to her. She was just standing next to the sofa, leaning one hand against it.

“What makes you think that I would ever come to you?”, Zelda spat out.

“You’re already here.”


	2. Black Mass

Zelda was furious on her way home. She just couldn’t believe what this stupid little witch allowed herself. First interfering with Sabrina and now with her?!

She opened the front door of the house and slammed it shut behind her. In the kitchen, the baby started to cry. Zelda immediately felt bad and entered the room in a hurry.

Hilda was holding her, trying to calm her down with baby noises.

“I’m sorry.”, Zelda said and sat down next to her sister.

“No worries, it’s just Auntie Zelda. See?”, Hilda told the girl.

Zelda had to smile a little and caressed the baby’s cheek. She had already calmed down again. 

“What happened?”, Hilda asked quietly.

“Nothing special.” Zelda shrugged with a sigh while lightning up a cigarette.

“Hey!” Hilda moved away from her. “Don’t smoke next to the baby.”

“Fine. I’ll go outside.” Visibly annoyed Zelda stood up and left the house again. She sat down on the porch and smoked her cigarette while still being mad at Wardwell and now also partly at Hilda. Actually, she was mad at the whole world right now.

Things didn’t get any better. Sabrina and Ambrose barely came to visit, and if they did they always had their minds in other places. Zelda almost wished for Sabrina to come up with another stupid plan, but she actually seemed to enjoy the academy by now.

And then one day, without any warnings, Father Blackwood came to visit. When Zelda opened the door for him her heart seemed to stop for a second. The fear about him finding out the truth was constantly present in the back of her mind but it seemed to fill her whole body as he was standing in front of her.

“What a surprise to see you.”, she said with a forced smile, making way for him to come in. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, first of all I wanted to report to you that both Ambrose and Sabrina seem to have found their place in the academy.” He leaned his hands on his cane with a smile. “It’s nice to finally see her engaging in the process.”

“That’s good to hear, father.”

“And I’ve been wondering why you wouldn’t come to the academy anymore. I thought you loved your job.” He tilted his head. 

“I… have other duties now.”

“Do you?”

“There’s been an accident in the family.” Zelda shook her head. “I don’t want to bore you with the details.”

“Oh, but I insist.” Blackwood moved closer to take her hand. “Is it worse?”

Zelda turned her head away. “A cousin of mine died during an accident. She just had had a baby and since the father is gone I decided to raise it.”

“May the Dark Lord bless you.” Faustus left a kiss on her forehead. “I know that child will be in good hands. It’s just a pity that you can’t come to work anymore. You’ll be missed.”

“It makes me happy to hear that, father.”, Zelda said and it was honest.

“You can always come back when the child is older.”

“Thank you for the offer.” Zelda allowed herself a little smile. “I’ll most certainly take it. How is your son?”

“Strong and healthy, like it should be. Thanks to you.” He moved his cane before continuing. “I know we’ve had our differences. But we should come to… neutral peace. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Zelda nodded. 

“Will you join the black mass tonight?”

“I will.” She smiled a little. It had been a while since she had visited the church. Maybe that was what she needed now.

In the evening, Zelda put on her favorite costume, left the baby with Hilda and went to church. The mass restored her faith and motivation quite a lot and she stayed longer than everyone else to speak some silent prayers.

“You seem troubled.” Blackwood stepped closer to her after taking off his robe.

“I’m just asking the Dark Lord for strength to be able to rise the child in his will.”

“You’re afraid it might turn out to be like… Sabrina.”

Something deep inside her itched. Not because he insulted her niece in some way but because it was true.

“Sabrina almost lost her way and I could not do anything. I don’t want that to happen again. I’m thinking about homeschooling… so she won’t have a chance to fall for the mortals.”

“So, it’s another girl you have. Girls are made for trouble.” Blackwood shook his head. That sentence told Zelda that she had done the right thing.

“I’m praying for her.”, she simply answered. “Our family has had enough business with mortals.”

“Don’t blame yourself for your brother’s actions.” He gently ran a finger down her cheek. “You’ve always been a strong believer. The Dark Lord will hear your prayers.”

Zelda closed her eyes, cursed her body because it enjoyed the touch. “My brother was a fool. I always told him he’d be better off with a witch. Maybe even Wardwell…”

“Who?”

She opened her eyes again to look at him. “Mary Wardwell.”

“I’ve never heard that name before.”

Something deep inside of Zelda froze. “Wasn’t she working for Edward?”

“No, definitely not.” Blackwood raised an eyebrow. 

“Then I must have mixed up some names.”, she said with an excusing smile.

“You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest.” He padded her back for a second.

“Yes.”, Zelda nodded. “Just let me finish my prayers, father.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you in the loving care of the Dark Lord.”

Blackwood left the church and Zelda was alone. But she didn’t continue to pray. She stood up and went to the altar, where the Book of the Beast was lying. After Blackwood’s words she just had to take a look inside. Sped up with a spell she was browsing through the pages, searching for Mary Wardwell. The name wasn’t anywhere to be found. Wardwell never had signed the Book of the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really motivated to write at the moment and it makes me very happy. Nothing's worse than a writer's block. xD  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic at least a little. Thank you so much for the kind comments.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	3. Late Night Visit

“You’ve got some explaining to do.”, Zelda said strictly after Mary Wardwell had opened the door of her house. The teacher seemed confused over Zelda appearing at her doorstep in the middle of the night, probably rightly.

“I think I’m not the only one.”, Wardwell said while hiding a yawn. She looked like she’d already been to bed, wearing only a very revealing robe.

“You were lying to us! You haven’t worked for Edward! Your name isn’t even signed in the Book of the Beast!”

Wardwell blinked in disbelief. “Why would you think that?”

“Because Faustus doesn't know you! And I checked the book myself!” Zelda crossed her arms. “You better have a good explanation for this.”

“Why, yes.” Wardwell smiled lightly. “I have been married. Not for long, I admit, but I did change my name.”

“And your birth name is…?”

“Maria Aileanach. You can check the book again. The name is signed. I thought about getting it back but Wardwell is just easier for the students to spell.” She still smiled. “But I can understand that you’re worried. I would have been skeptical too.”

Zelda suddenly felt incredibly stupid and she hated it. “I probably shouldn’t have woken you up for that... but still!”

“It’s fine. I couldn’t sleep anyway… Want to come in for a glass of wine?”

“I already told you that I don’t need your open doors…” Zelda’s glance occulted. 

Wardwell nodded while biting her lower lip. “Right. I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.”

The sudden change in her behavior got Zelda taken aback. “You’re still suspicious.”, she said depreciating.

“Am I?” Wardwell removed some strands of hair from her face.

“Don’t try hex me. And don’t think I’m done with the topic.”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Zelda got startled by how sad her voice sounded. She could even spot upcoming tears in her eyes. That was something she hadn’t expected to happen at all.

“I… I don’t hate you.”, she said a bit helpless.

Wardwell huffed. “You show up here in the middle of the night just to tell me that you don’t trust me.”

Zelda took a deep breath. “Maybe I overreacted.”

“I never wanted anything bad…” Wardwell moved her hair back over her shoulder with a sad smile, looking ridiculously attractive while doing so. “I just wanted to offer some help. Maybe I am interfering too much in your business but I never did it with bad intentions.”

“Well, you did it nevertheless. Please leave me and my family alone.”

Wardwell looked down on the floor and nodded. “If that is what you want. But I’ve promised Edward...”

“I don’t care about your promises. Sabrina is a proper witch now and she doesn’t need you anymore. She never needed you anyway.”

Wardwell opened her mouth, took a breath but didn’t say anything. Then she looked away. “I think you should go now.”, she whispered. “But before you do, I have to show you something...”

The teacher walked back into her house. Zelda wasn’t sure if she should follow her or wait outside, but a “come on in” from inside answered that question for her.

Zelda followed the brunette beauty into her bedroom, where she was rummaging through her bureau.

“There it is.”, she said after a few moments, handing Zelda an old photography. It showed her together with Edward Spellman.

“It is the only photo we had taken together. I asked for it as a memory. Do you believe me now?”

Zelda’s glance still was banned to the photo, trying to figure out if it was hexed. But it didn’t seem to be. “Fine. I believe you. But that doesn’t change my opinion.”

“You Spellman’s are all the same.”, Wardwell said with sudden bitter aggressiveness in her voice. She ripped the photo out of her hand and threw it back into the drawer she had taken it from, slamming it shut with a loud noise.

“What are you waiting for?!”, she yelled at the perplexed Zelda. “Run! Leave! That’s what your kind can do best!”

“You’re still not over Edward.”, Zelda said calmly, feeling a bit too pleased to have hit a soft spot. “How does it feel to be outrivaled by a mortal?”

Suddenly and without a warning Wardwell pushed her against the wall, her face full of anger. She was breathing hard and her fingers buried themselves in Zelda’s shoulders. The ginger witch was surprised and – to her own anger – also strangely aroused.

“How does it feel to be so frustrated that mocking others is the only thing that makes you happy?”, Wardwell whispered against her lips.

Zelda had to gulp. This woman was clearly more dangerous and darker than she acted to be. But it didn’t scare her. It made her want to see more.

“At least I’m not desperate enough to invite people over for tea just to have company.”, she gave back, her voice shaking lightly. But it wasn’t fear she felt.

“I offered you wine.” Wardwell closed the distance between them. Zelda wasn’t able to move an inch without touching her.

“Because you get drunk in your loneliness?”, Zelda managed to perform a derogatory smirk.

“Because I enjoy yummy things.” She could feel Wardwell’s leg moving between hers.

“Because no one wants you?”, Zelda’s body was shivering now, betraying her words.

“I think somebody does.” Wardwell grabbed her hips now, pulling their bodies together. “Are you wet because of me?”, she whispered into her ear. It made Zelda’s whole body cramp in lust and now she most certainly was.

“You wish.”, she answered as calm as possible. “I’d never...”

“Well...” Wardwell moved back from her with a smile. “You wanted to leave, I think.”

Zelda blinked. “You’re really doing this now?”

“Why, yes. You said you didn’t want my open doors and I respect that.” The teacher smiled at her.

“And what if I’d changed my mind?”

Wardwell crossed her arms. “Then I would wait for an apology.”

“Alright... sorry.”

“No, no, no.” The teacher shook her head. “A  _real_  apology.”

“What, shall I fall on the floor and lick your shoes?” Zelda huffed.

A malicious smirk appeared on Wardwell’s lips. “It would be a start.”

“I won’t do that. Never.” Zelda shook her head.

“Afraid it might hurt your pride?” Wardwell chuckled. “Honey, you’re throwing away all principles right now just because you want to get fucked. I don’t think there is much pride left.”

“Don’t think I need you like that!” Zelda wanted to leave the room in fury, but the other woman grabbed her hand.

“Zelda...”, her saying her name in such a sensual way made her gulp again.

“Don’t even try!”, she spat out, removing her hand from Wardwell’s grip.

“Come on, I was only mocking you. You deserved it.” Wardwell tilted her head.

Zelda blinked, letting the words sink in. “Mocking me... how?”

“I don’t want you to lick my shoes or something. But you gave me the perfect base for a little revenge.” She chuckled.

“I don’t find that very funny.” Zelda crossed her arms.

“You haven’t been nice to me either.” Wardwell sat down on her bed with a huff.

“You’re playing a really dangerous game.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe you are.” She laid down on her back with a smirk. “Maybe it’s time to make a choice, Zelda.”

“You may have caught me off guard, but I’m not your toy. I’m still leaving.”, Zelda huffed.

“Yet your legs aren’t moving.”

“I’m gonna show you how fast they... can... move...”, Zelda choked on her own words as Wardwell simply put off her robe. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath but lace panties and stockings.

“Yes?”, she said with an innocent smile and tilted her head.

“Cooch.”, Zelda spat out before leaving the house in a hurry. She tried to ignore the lust that was burning through her whole body and headed home.

“I’m taking a bath!”, she shouted at Hilda who was feeding the baby in the kitchen and walked upstairs immediately. She felt dirty in the most unpleasant way and wanted to scrub it all off her body.

In the end she caught herself masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun having them tease each other... while Zelda has absolutely no idea of the bigger game, mind you.  
> Hope you enjoyed. :D  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	4. Era

Zelda was sitting in the kitchen with the little girl on her lap, trying to feed her. She was a bit moody today and didn’t want to eat properly, so Zelda had to fight with her.

“Come on, it’s yummy, darling.”, she said.

The girl closed her mouth, avoiding Zelda’s spoon.

“Don’t you want to be...?”

A quiet knock made the ginger witch look up. Ms Wardwell was standing at the kitchen door, hands folded in her lap. She’d never seen the teacher with such an insecure look on her face before.

“How did you get in?”

“Oh, your sister let me in.” Wardwell nodded outside where Hilda was gardening again. Maybe she would be six feet under in a few minutes...

“What are you doing here?”, Zelda asked annoyed.

“I... uhm... wanted to talk to you.” The teacher bit her lip.

“Well, as you can see, I’m busy.” Zelda turned back to the child.

“Yes.” Wardwell moved closer, her eyes on the little girl now. “What a beautiful lady.”

“Well, she isn’t quite a lady yet. But she will be.” Zelda wasn’t sure what to think of her behavior, but maybe she was just that kind of woman who got weak around children.

“Without any doubt. But not with that stuff.” Wardwell pointed at the baby food in Zelda’s hand. “She is too young for that. She needs mother’s milk.”

“Well, she obviously isn’t mine, so I’m not able to breast feed.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“I am.”

For a moment Zelda just stared at her, trying to find out if she was making some kind of sick joke.

“Oh, I don’t have children at the moment.” Wardwell smiled, answering the unspoken question. “It’s a bit embarrassing... when I was younger, I failed a fertility charm. That’s one of the side effects.”

“And you want me to give you the child now? You know that I don’t trust you, especially not after what happened last week, why should I let you come closer to her?” Zelda gave her a wary glance.

“I can’t force you, I’m just offering help.”

“This family doesn’t need your help! It never did!” Zelda raised her voice what caused the baby to start crying. She immediately felt bad but before she could do anything to comfort her, Wardwell had leaned in and placed her hand on the little one’s forehead.

“Mea puella.”, she whispered. “Mater quod hic.”

The girl looked at her with big eyes and suddenly she smiled, grabbing a strand of her hair with her tiny fingers.

“Satanas vos benedicte.” Wardwell placed a kiss on her forehead.

Zelda had to gulp. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew that there was very strong black magic in the room.

“I didn’t allow you to come closer.”, she said with a dry voice.

“I’m sorry.” Wardwell backed away but the little girl reached out with her little arms.

“Look at what you’ve done.”, Zelda said angrily. “Now she likes you.”

“Should I be sorry for that?”

“Yes!” Zelda took a deep breath. “Okay. Fine. Feed her if she lets you. But not in here. I don’t want Hilda getting any ideas.”

She stood up and guided the teacher upstairs to her bedroom.

“Do you have children?”, she asked while closing the door behind them.

“I am a mother, yes.” Wardwell smiled a little. “But well... they grow so fast.”

Zelda had to think of Sabrina for a moment but tried to stay focused. “You’re dead if you hurt her.”, she said instead, before handing the child to the brunette.

“I’d never hurt a child.” Wardwell cradled her gently in her arms. “Would you mind helping me with the dress?”

Zelda took a few moments to realize that she would have to undress at least partly. “Well, it’s necessary I guess.”, she grumbled and stepped behind the dark beauty, trying to keep all wrong thoughts at bay as she moved her hair away from the zipper of her dress to slowly put it down. Wardwell carefully moved one arm out of it and pulled her bra down to feed the child.

Zelda was angry, aroused and fascinated as the little girl actually accepted her. One the one hand she hated the whole situation, on the other hand she was glad that the child was eating.

“Fortis fio.”, Wardwell whispered. Something intense filled the air. Zelda couldn’t quite grasp it but she understood that it was coming from her. She was humming a lullaby now and it almost seemed like it was echoing through all her limbs and mind.

“Oh my, someone’s been really hungry.”

Zelda retained her composure as Wardwell carefully put the baby in her cradle.

“Tum somnum, era.”, she whispered as she covered her with the blanket. The little one blinked tiredly before falling asleep.

“Well, you can put your clothes back on now.” Zelda crossed her arms. 

“Of course.” Wardwell pulled up her bra again and slipped her arm back into the sleeve. “Would you...?” She held up her hair so Zelda could zip up her dress.

“Why are you even here?”, Zelda asked after she was fully dressed again.

“I wanted to apologize.” Wardwell turned to her, a sad look on her face. “I wasn’t exactly sober that night and I misbehaved.”

“You didn’t seem drunk to me.” Zelda crossed her arms.

“Well, it’s your right to not believe me.” Wardwell glanced down on her shoes. “Look, I’ve made a mistake and I’m awfully sorry.”

“What were you even trying to achieve?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Wardwell looked at her again. “You didn’t even notice...”

“What should I notice? That you’re lonely and horny?” Zelda huffed.

“That I like you.” Her voice turned quiet.

It was as if someone had dumped a bucked of icy water over Zelda’s body. She felt all of her limbs freeze on that words.

“It’s my curse, I guess.”, Wardwell continued with a sad smile. “Falling for a Spellman without ever getting it returned.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I should leave.”

But just as she wanted to open the door, Zelda grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. Wardwell slowly turned around to her.

“You’re telling me that you were trying to flirt with me?”, Zelda asked.

“Pretty much.” The teacher nodded.

“Well. You suck at it.” Zelda shook her head. “Next time, just ask me out on a date.”

Wardwell blinked. “Next time...?”

“You’re about to screw it up again. Put in some effort.”

“Uhm...” Wardwell scratched her head. “Would you... like to... go out for dinner with me?”

“Depends on where you’re taking me.” Zelda crossed her arms.

“To... the Sombre Cœur restaurant?”

“That sounds acceptable.”

Wardwell smirked lightly. “Well, I’ll be there tomorrow at 8pm. And I’d be glad if you join me.”

“We will see. Now leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something witchy this way comes. :D  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	5. Do You Trust Me?

Zelda wasn’t sure if she had done the right thing. Or what the right thing even was. She still didn’t trust Wardwell, not in the slightest, but there was something about the brunette that seemed to attract her without mind or reason.

Despite all doubts she caught herself dressing up for dinner. She hadn’t even thought of an excuse she could tell Hilda yet, but she put on her best perfume and finest undergarments. While doing so she tried to tell herself that she definitely wouldn’t show them though.

“You want to go out?”, Hilda asked when she went down to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I... have to deal with something.”

“But I have to work tonight, Zelds.” Hilda gave her a sad look while eying the baby.

Zelda felt incredibly stupid. She knew her sister’s work schedule and she should have thought about that. “It is important.”, she said dryly. “But I promise to hurry.”

“Okay.” Hilda gave her a smile. “I’ll call Dr. Cee and tell him I’ll be late.”

“Thank you.” Zelda grabbed her coat. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Have fun.” Hilda waved at her as she left the house. It felt wrong to use her like that just to be able to go on a date. But she had to admit that it wasn’t the first time.

Wardwell was already waiting in front of the restaurant. She was sitting on the small quoin of the lithic wall that screened the place from the curb. Her legs were crossed, her hands folded in her lab. She was wearing a tight red dress tonight that flattered her slim silhouette.

A smile appeared on her face when Zelda stepped closer to her and she stood up.

“You came.”, she said with happiness in her voice.

“Now you just have to make me stay.”, Zelda gave back.

“Please.” Wardwell offered her her arm. “Would you accompany me for dinner?”

“If you pay.”

“I insist.”

Zelda accepted Wardwell’s arm and allowed her to guide her inside. A waiter walked towards them.

“Excuse me, but we’re booked out ton...”

“I believe you will find me on your guest list.”, Wardwell said in a deep seductive voice that made Zelda’s body prickle.

The waiter blinked for a second, then he smiled. “Of course, milady. Please allow me to give you and your companion our best table.”

He guided them to a booked table and removed the reservation plate. “May I offer you a glass of wine on the house for the inconveniences?”

“You may.”, Wardwell said while moving one of the chairs for Zelda to sit down.

The waiter attempted a bow and hastily vanished while Wardwell sat down at the other side of the table.

“Did you really make a reservation?”, Zelda asked.

“No.” Wardwell winked.

“You’re good at bewitching men.”

“Monkey brains are so easy to control.”

Zelda couldn’t hide a smile as she took off her coat.

“Oh, should I hang it up for you?”, Wardwell asked but Zelda shook her head and just put it over the backrest of her chair.

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Here you go. Finest wine, on the house.” He placed it on the table. “Anything else you’d like to drink?”

“No, thank you. But I’m starving.”, Zelda said.

“You’ve heard her.” Wardwell smiled lightly. “Be a darling and bring us the menu.”

“O-of course.” The waiter rushed off again, visibly nervous in the presence of the teacher.

“Are you this flirty with the boys in your class too?”, Zelda asked.

“Oh please.” Wardwell poured in some wine into their glasses. “I would never bewitch students.”

“Would you bewitch me?” She asked the question before she could think about its consequences. Now the ice-blue eyes rested on her. She couldn’t quite interpret her facial expression though.

“I’m trying hard, Zelda.” Wardwell’s voice sounded reserved now. “Do you really think I would put in so much effort, if I wanted to use magic? Besides, that kind of tricks don’t work at women.”

“Well, all I know is that I hate you and still I am here and feel...” Zelda cut herself off.

“Yes?” Wardwell leaned over the table.

“I feel threatened if you do that.”

“Sorry.” She moved back on her side of the table and crossed her legs. Then she took her glass and raised it. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”, Zelda muttered while taking her own.

The waiter came back with the menu and handed a copy to both of them. His hands were visibly shaking and he hastily walked away again without saying a word.

“Hm.” Zelda looked after him. “You’re on a date with me and wrap this poor guy around your little finger. Should I be jealous?”

“Are you?”, Wardwell asked, a little smirk on her face.

“I just think it’s impolite.”

“Just think of him as our little slave. It’s easier to have a pleasant evening with someone that would do anything for you.”

Zelda suddenly felt a rush of excitement. “He does everything you want him to do?”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

“Oh. Someone licked blood.” Wardwell’s smirk grew wider. “Hey! Waiter!” She raised her voice.

The poor boy immediately walked over to them, playing with his shaking hands and sweating like he was in a sauna. “Y-yes miss?”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit hot in here?”

“S-shall I put the heating down?”

“No, no,  _I_ am fine. But you. All sweaty.” Wardwell put her head on her hand. “Put off your clothes.”

The waiter didn’t even question her and unbuttoned the sweaty fabric of his shirt just to drop it on the floor.

“Uhm, excuse me?!”, she raised her voice again as the waiter undid his pants. “How dare you to harass us like that?!”

Zelda could barely hold back a grin as all the other guests started staring at them now. Another waiter came over to spill out excuses while pulling the confused bewitched boy away from them.

“I am so awfully sorry.” Even the manager came to their table now. “Please, feel free to pick any food you want. It’s on the house.”

“You think food will atone for that?” Wardwell crossed her arms. “It’s unbelievable how men think they can do anything with women just because they feel superior!”

“Miss, I assure you that this doesn’t represent our restaurant in the slightest and that our other staff is absolutely courteous to people of any gender.”

“I will believe you for now, but note that we are still hurt by what happened.” Wardwell grabbed the menu. “Your food will better make up for this.”

“I can only repeat how truly sorry we are. I will make sure that the rest of the evening will be pleasant for you.”

“We’ll give you another chance. Now leave and send a more civilized waiter to take our orders.”

“Of course.” The manager walked away again and now Zelda just had to grin.

“You’re evil.”, she noted.

“Darling, this was for you.” Wardwell winked. “Guess it’s free food for us today so don’t be shy and take whatever you like.”

Zelda had to admit that she hadn’t enjoyed herself that much in years. They had had a wonderful dinner together and talked about lots of stuff, mostly involving stupid men they’d met in the past.

It was already very late when they left the restaurant again, their arms hooked, both not completely sober and still pleased about the staff treating them like guests of honor.

“Let me bring you home.”, Wardwell said with a wide smile on her face.

“I don’t need your protection, you know?”

“I know. But it’s not much of a detour for me.” She looked at their still inked arms. “And I don’t want to let go yet.”

Zelda had to admit that she felt the same. “Well. Okay. Guess it won’t hurt.”, she said.

They walked to the Spellman Mortuary in silence, both calming down from the events of the restaurant.

“Guess that’s it.”, Wardwell said quietly when they arrived at the edge of the estate.

“Yes.” Zelda looked up to the house.

Wardwell released her arm from hers. “Well... good night then.”

“Good night.” Zelda had to gulp. She didn’t want her to leave just yet.

“I... uhm...” Wardwell hesitated for a moment before placing a brief kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for the lovely evening.”

Zelda felt like her body had been electrocuted when the lips of the other woman touched her skin. She couldn’t help herself and pulled her into a proper kiss. Wardwell seemed surprised, but she returned it immediately. Her lipstick tasted like cherries.

And suddenly Zelda could feel Wardwell’s arms around her, their bodies moving together. She didn’t stop the other woman. Contrariwise, she returned the hug and let her fingers wander across her back.

Wardwell sighed against her lips before deepening the kiss. Zelda didn't even have time to grasp the situation, they were crawling into each other's clothes now in a tight embrace while their tongues fought against each other.

And then Wardwell suddenly moved back. Her cheeks were bright red and her body shivering.

Zelda couldn’t allege that her legs didn’t feel like pudding. “That... was a nice good night.”

“Yeah...” Wardwell nodded lightly.

“Look, I can’t ask you in.”

“I know. I know it’s not right, so...”

Zelda huffed. “I can’t ask you in because of my family.”

Wardwell gave her an undefined glance before asking quietly: “Do you want to come over for another drink?”

Zelda knew that this wasn’t about wine and she knew what would happen if she said yes. Nevertheless, she said the three-letter-word. Because, by all forces of hell, she wanted that woman.

Wardwell opened the door and let her in first. Zelda didn’t hesitate and waited in the hallway for her to close the door.

“So...”, the teacher gave her a little smile. “Do you want another glass of wine, or...?”

Zelda just rolled her eyes and just kissed her again, making her intentions clear. Wardwell returned the kiss but then moved away from her again, a smirk on her lips as she grabbed Zelda’s hand and guided her to the bedroom.

“You have to tell me first...”, the brunette whispered into her ear. “Is there anything I’m not allowed to do?”

Zelda had to gulp. Having to ask that question foreshadowed her being a kinky person. And that really turned her on.

“I’ll tell you if I feel uncomfortable.”, she said simply.

Wardwell moved behind her and she could feel her slender fingers moving around on her body. “Do you trust me?”, she whispered.

“I...” Zelda shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“How can I have sex with you, if you don’t trust me?” Wardwell sighed and leaned her head on Zelda’s shoulder.

“I just... I’m not... It’s difficult...”

“I understand.” Wardwell placed soft kisses on her neck, what made Zelda tilt her head immediately.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am dangerous.”, the teacher suddenly whispered into her ear and before Zelda could say anything, she felt herself getting pushed on the bed.

“But if I am...”, Wardwell continued with a devious smirk on her lips. ”... you’re at my mercy now.”

Zelda had to breathe hard. She didn’t know if it was a game and that was what made it so exciting.

The teacher kneeled down on the floor to put off Zelda’s shoes. Then she kicked off her own, before laying down on the other woman. She wasn’t heavy but the ginger witch felt caged nevertheless. In a good way.

They kissed again, still fully dressed but Zelda could feel Wardwell’s leg moving between hers. Zelda’s skirt was too tight for close contact though and it annoyed her in that moment. She grabbed behind her back to open the zipper and the brunette pulled down her now open skirt.

“Someone’s happy to see me.”, she whispered.

“Shut up.”

Wardwell did. In fact, she moved back up but before Zelda could complain she just opened her dress and stepped out of it, revealing black stockings and lace underwear.

“That’s better.”, she said before moving onto her again.

“Yes... it is...”, Zelda muttered. It ended in a quiet moan as Wardwell moved her leg between hers again and rubbed it on her panties. The friction already made her feel the lust.

“Oh dear...” the brunette smirked while she unbuttoned Zelda’s blouse.

“Shut up...”, Zelda muttered yet again.

“Oh, I will. As soon as you give me something to fill my mouth with.” Wardwell’s smirk grew even wider and she put off Zelda’s blouse.

“I don’t need to give you anything, just take it!”

Wardwell’s fingers slowly slipped into Zelda’s panties. She let out a lustful gasp when they entered her, exploring her inside. That was something she never felt with Faustus. Or any other guy. And it was wonderful.

“You’re pretty when you’re helpless.”, the teacher whispered into her ear before moving out of her again and removing her panties with the other hand. Zelda kicked them off her now sweaty body, while breathing hard.

“Show me everything.”

And even though the ginger witch hated orders she ripped off the rest of her undergarments, lying naked under the brunette now. She could feel her cold glance everywhere and it filled her with even more excitement.

“Pulchra.”, Wardwell susurrated and bowed down to spread kisses all over her body.

“You’re flirting in Latin now?”, Zelda moaned.

“Don’t you like Latin?” She looked up again. “You’re  _magnifique._ _Maravillosa_ _._ _Wunderschön_ _. Bellissima._ _Прекра́сно_ _._ _Piękna_ _._ _美しい_ _._ _Ihana_ _._ _Fallegur_ _._ ”

Zelda felt her blood rushing through her body. She was no language expert but she was sure that Wardwell pronounced every word without an accent.

“How many languages do you even speak?”, she panted.

“ _El_ _misterio_.” Wardwell moved up to look into her face. “I’m much older than I look, you know?”

“And you spent your life with learning languages?” Zelda smirked.

“Partly.” She gave her a brief kiss on the lips. “ _Du_ _kannst_ _die Welt_ _nur_ _beherrschen_ _,_ _wenn_ _du_ _sie_ _verstehst_.”

“I didn’t understand a word.”, Zelda gave back and pecked the other’s lips.

“It wasn’t important anyway.” Wardwell smiled. “But talking about important things...”

She opened her own bra and threw it away. Zelda already knew her breasts from previous encounters, but having them so close before her face was a whole other feeling.

The brunette also removed her panties and stockings and Zelda just enjoyed the view. But then, without a warning, Wardwell grabbed her knees to spread her legs and moved her face between her thighs. Zelda couldn’t hold back a loud moan as she felt the other woman’s tongue slipping inside. Her fingers searched for halt in the mattress when the brunette even added some fingers to her tongue play and she closed her eyes to only focus on the sensation that was filling her body now. She could already see some stars when Wardwell suddenly stopped.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, her whole body protesting and screaming for salvation.

“Please...”, she whispered. She hated begging, but at the moment she didn’t care.

Wardwell just chuckled. “Oh Zelda...”, she whispered and caressed her thigh with her index finger. “Do you really think I’ll make it that easy for you?”

“Sadist...”, the ginger witch spat out with a shivering voice.

“Turn around.”

“What if I say no?”

“Then I’ll force you.”

Zelda could feel another wave of lust gliding through her body. “Force me then.”

Wardwell just grabbed her shoulders and turned her on her stomach. “You know, this is where the fun starts.”, she whispered into her ear. And suddenly Zelda could feel her teeth in her shoulder. It wasn’t just a love bite, it most certainly was bleeding and it made her scream in lust and pain.

Wardwell released her again, just to bite the skin on her shoulder blade. Zelda was panting hard now. She didn’t know if she liked it. If she should ask her to stop. But on the other hand, this was something she never experienced before. A whole new sensation of pain. And the more often she did it, the more wonderful it felt.

 “Mary...!”

It was the first time she said her name – well, moaned it – and it felt right. She wasn’t Ms Wardwell anymore. She was Mary. Not the former teacher of Sabrina but the woman who was teaching her whole new worlds of pleasure.

“Zelda...”, she whispered back against her skin. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”, the ginger witch said without hesitation. And suddenly she felt one slender finger entering her backside. She wasn’t sure if she liked it and her body tensed but then she felt Mary’s lips on her back again, spreading soothing kisses. Her fingers crawled themselves into the sheets as the teacher started moving that finger. And just as she was about to get used to it, she felt Mary’s teeth burying themselves in her waist and her other fingers moving back inside her vagina. 

Her body was unable to cope. All she could feel was lust and pain as she jumped over the edge. She didn’t even notice how loud she was screaming and she had never felt such an intense orgasm before.

Mary removed her fingers and laid down on her. She could feel her hot breath on her neck as she moved away her hair to leave some kisses.

“Y-you...”, she wasn’t even able to speak properly.

“Hell, Zelda...”, Mary whispered into her ear. “You’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... dirty chapter is dirty. Hope you liked it. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	6. Beautiful

Zelda opened her eyes. The room was dimly illuminated by the bedside lamp and she could hear a faint snoring. As she looked down, she saw Mary sleeping with her head leaned against Zelda’s stomach. Her dark hair was spread over the ginger witch’s torso. Zelda carefully ran a hand through it what made Mary move lightly in her sleep.

And suddenly terror filled all of her limbs. She fell asleep. Satan knows for how long. And Hilda was still waiting.

Hastily, she shoved the other woman off her and searched the floor for her clothes.

“Zelda...?” Mary’s tired voice made her look back to the bed again. The brunette sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. Satan, she was so beautiful.

“I have to go.”, Zelda said in a hurry.

“What’s the haste for?” Mary stood up and stepped closer to her. “Do you want to leave me so bad?”

“No.” Zelda shook her head and looked at the other woman now. “Don’t think that.”

“What should I think instead?”

“I promised Hilda to be back soon and now I fell asleep here... that has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh dear...” Mary gently caressed her cheek. “But it’s already too late. Hurrying won’t help anymore.”

Zelda sighed. Of course, she was right.

“Hey.” The brunette placed a kiss on her nose. “Let’s have a shower and dress up unhurriedly.”

“What time is it anyhow?”, Zelda asked while really looking forward to that.

“About 5am.” Mary nodded to the clock on the wall.

Zelda sighed again and shook her head. “Guess hurrying really won’t help anymore.”

“Come on. I’ll make you feel better.” The brunette took her hand and guided her to the bathroom. The shower wasn’t too large, but big enough for both of them to fit in.

Mary turned on the water. Zelda couldn’t help herself and watched the drops running down her beautiful body.

“My eyes are up here.”

Zelda felt the blood rushing into her cheeks as she turned away her head, eying the tiles on the wall now.

“Hey.” Mary grabbed her face and gently pulled her into a kiss. Zelda returned it and wrapped her arms around her, pulling their now wet bodies together.

“Turn around.”, the brunette whispered against her lips.

“Oh no, not again.” Zelda shook her head.

Mary chuckled. “I just want to soap you.” She grabbed a bottle of shower gel to prove her statement.

“Fine.” Zelda turned around and seconds later she felt the other woman’s hands all over her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

“There you go.”, Mary whispered into her ear after she had washed off the bubbles again. “You’re all clean.”

Zelda leaned against her, eyes still closed. “I still feel dirty.”

“In a good way?” Mary placed a kiss on her temple.

“A wonderful way.”

“Tell me...” The brunette let her fingers wander down Zelda’s body. “... have you ever slept with another woman before?”

“I did...” Zelda sighed lightly under the other woman’s touch. “But not like that. Only during orgies or parties.”

“So... I am your first one.” Mary whispered into her ear. “I like that.”

“What about you?”, Zelda asked, even though she was sure that the brunette had lots of experience.

“Well...” Mary pulled her closer. “I always saw the beauty in the female body. The beauty in the sin. The false God forbids it because he can’t cope with women that don’t need men. But who would want to live in a paradise that subdues you?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“I’m not.” Mary’s fingers slowly slipped between Zelda’s legs again. “I’m confessing my sins.”

Zelda panted as the brunette entered her and she was glad that she was holding her because her legs felt like pudding.

“Have you been praying to the false God?”, she moaned.

“A long time ago I thought he was good.” Mary’s voice grew darker. “But he isn’t. He doesn’t care. He just wants you to behave and serve. And if you’re a woman you have to knuckle down before your man because he has got all the rights.”

Zelda let out a quiet scream as the brunette got a bit aggressive inside her.

“Oh... sorry.” Mary placed an excusing kiss on her neck.

“Don’t be.”, Zelda wheezed. “Tell me... why do you hate men so much...?”

“Every man I met, every man I loved, they are all the same. They spit on you, treat you like rubbish, expect you to be submissive. But I won’t be. Never again. The only man I will ever love and respect is the Dark Lord. The one who saved me.” Mary plunged her teeth into Zelda’s shoulder again what made her moan in lust.

“Praise Satan.”, she groaned as the brunette’s fingers slipped even deeper into her.

“Praise Satan.”, Mary whispered against her neck and then licked over it.

Zelda leaned back her head and closed her eyes again, just enjoying the sensation rushing through her body. And suddenly she felt the other woman’s lips on hers. They kissed more and more intensely until their tongues were fighting against each other. 

“Do you have something to confess?”, Mary growled against her lips.

Zelda panted hard. She didn’t think about the consequences as she spoke it out loud. “I’ve had an affair with Faustus Blackwood.”

“Did you now?” Mary’s grip tightened what made Zelda scream lightly.

“Y-yes!”

“Did he treat you well?”

The ginger witch didn’t answer. She just didn’t have one, didn’t want to talk about it now, didn’t want to think about it. The excitement left her body and she shoved Mary’s hand away before opening the shower doors to leave.

“Zelda...” Mary’s fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist. “I’m sorry.”

“Please let me go. I’m done with all of this. I just want to go home.” Her voice was shaking and she hated herself for not being able to hold back her emotions.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Zelda turned around again. There was concern in Mary’s expression. But was it even real? Maybe this was all just a big game for her.

“I gave myself to you. And I’m regretting it.”, she said coldly.

“I understand.” Mary carefully caressed her wrist. “He hurt you. And now you’re upset. Scared.”

“I’m not scared!” Zelda ripped her hand out of the brunette’s grip. 

“I won’t treat you like he did.” Mary removed some strands of hair from Zelda’s face.

“Please...”, the ginger witch shook her head as she felt tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry in front of the other woman but the events of the past months really left their marks on her.

“Zelda...” Mary carefully pulled her into a tight hug. “No one notices tears under the shower.”

Zelda sobbed quietly as she couldn’t stop herself from crying anymore. The brunette just held her, gently caressing her back in a steady rhythm.

“You’re a wonderful person.”, Mary whispered into her ear. “A strong woman. A strong believer. Don’t let such a stupid man break you. You’re better than him. You’re beautiful and caring. He should beg for forgiveness on his knees for what he did to you. And if you want me to, I’m gonna make him.”

“That’s sweet of you, but no. There’s been enough trouble.” Zelda blinked the last tears off her eyes. “I just don’t want to think about him anymore. But it’s hard. He is the high priest after all. I shouldn’t hate him.”

“Priests make mistakes. Priests can be failures. He isn’t the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is the only one to trust. Not his church.” Mary grabbed her shoulders. “Satan loves you. I promise.”

“Praise Satan.”, Zelda whispered tiredly.

“You look exhausted. Maybe you should get some more sleep.”

The ginger witch shook her head. “I really need to go home. Hell, I’ve been behaving like a stupid teenager when I should actually behave like a mother!”

“It’s not wrong to think of your own needs.” Mary ran a hand through her hair.

“You’re a mother. You should understand my struggle.”

“Oh, but you didn’t leave the child alone. I’m sure your sister treats her well.”

“Yes...” Zelda looked away, still feeling guilty about forgetting her.

“Don’t make that face.” Mary took her hand again. “Ridere.”

“Ego adtentatio.”, Zelda gave back. She didn’t know why Mary always drifted into Latin, but she wanted to show her that she was just as educated and able to speak other languages.

“Veni mecum.” The brunette turned off the water and opened the shower doors. Then she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a fluffy towel that she wrapped around Zelda’s body to dry her off.

“I can do this alone, you know.”, the ginger witch muttered, yet enjoying it.

“I know that you can.” Mary smiled as she rubbed the towel through Zelda’s hair. “But I want to spoil you.”

Zelda couldn’t say that she disfavored it. 

“Sit down.” Mary pulled a stool behind her and the ginger witch did as she was told, even though it felt weird, sitting there completely naked.

The brunette plugged in a blow-dryer into the plug socket and Zelda closed her eyes in relaxion as she felt the warm air blowing through her slowly drying hair. After that was done, Mary took her hairbrush and slipped it through Zelda’s curls. The ginger witch couldn’t think of any occasion before where someone had treated her like that. Except for visits at the hairdresser of course.

“Your hair is so silky.”, Mary muttered while running a hand through it.

“I guess.” Zelda sighed. “Sometimes I wish it was thicker.”

“Trust me, it’s perfect. Combing out my hair is torture.”

Zelda turned around to eye the other woman. She hadn’t dried herself off yet so there were still some droplets of water running down her body, caused from her completely soaked hair.

“Need any help?”, she asked.

“Well, if you don’t mind. Just don’t feel like you have to.”

“I don’t.” Zelda stood up and grabbed the blow-dryer. “Sit down already.”

Mary hadn’t lied when she said combing out her hair was torture. It was so thick that the brush got stuck in it with every move. But she never flinched or complained. Probably because she was used to it.

“Guess that’s it.” Zelda put away the hairbrush. “Hope it didn’t hurt too bad.”

“No, it was pleasant, actually.” Mary looked up to her with a smile.

“Good.” Zelda took a glance into the mirror. Her makeup was gone and she could see the age on her face. “Would it bother you if I took some of your makeup?”

“No.” Mary stood up and wrapped her arms around her from behind, looking into the mirror as well. “Though you are beautiful, even without it.”

Zelda huffed. “You’re wearing makeup all the time as well, don’t bring those lines.”

“Well, because I like it.” Mary placed a kiss on her neck. “But it’s just decoration. Not real beauty.”

Zelda tilted her head and watched the brunette nuzzle her skin in the mirror. She still had no idea what in Satan’s name she was doing, but she knew that she felt happy. And that Mary gave her the feeling of being valued. But she also was scared. She didn’t know anything about that woman. It was playing with fire all over again. And last time she really got burned.

“What do you see when you look at me?”, Zelda asked quietly.

Mary looked up, her bright eyes sparkling with a grin. “I see Zelda Spellman.”

“Yes but... what else?” The ginger witch still looked into the mirror, watching the other woman moving closer to her face.

“I see a wonderful sister of the Church of Night, a beautiful desirable woman.” She placed a soft kiss against her cheek. “I see through your mask of repulse and sarcasm, I see the hurt girl underneath, the one who desperately craves for attention, and by Satan, she deserves it.”

Zelda had to gulp, but she didn’t stop her.

“I see the lies you’re telling yourself, I see the hate in your soul that eats you up, the hate against everyone who manages to be strong and happy, I see the fear, the fear of getting left behind, the fear of being the last in line.” Mary was running her hand through her hair, her voice dark and seductive. “I see the broken dreams. The guilt. The craving for approval. But what I see above everything else is a woman who doesn’t allow these feelings to take over her. A strong woman that always tries to do the right thing, even if it’s not going to be pleasant. A woman that values the people in her life more than she would ever admit, a woman who is selfless to the core but acts like she is the most selfish bitch in the world.” She gave her a warm smile. “I see someone I really like.”

Zelda bit her trembling lips. She didn’t want to cry again, but she knew that she would. It was like Mary had straightly reached into her soul. And it scared her.

“I...” She shook her head. “Please don’t read me like that.”

“Everyone is an open book to me.” Mary rested her head on her shoulder. “I don’t want to, I just know all the things when I look at a person. It can be helpful but... mostly it’s just annoying.”

“So, you were born with psychic powers?” Zelda looked at her. 

Mary nodded. “Everyone told me I’m special but they don’t know how annoying it can get. It takes all the fun from meeting new people.”

“At least you know who to trust.”

“Maybe I don’t always want to know. Maybe I also don’t want to know what the pubertal boys at school are thinking about me.” She grimaced.

“I guess I know what they’re thinking.” Zelda smiled lightly. “Because I’m thinking the same.”

Now the teacher smiled at her. “Could it be? A compliment from Zelda Spellman.”

“Don’t get full of yourself now.”

“I’d never.”

Zelda removed some strands of hair from her face. “My sister is gifted with psychic powers as well. But she isn’t strong enough to perform them on me, the Dark Lord be blessed. I didn’t know what to do if she could see what you see.”

“That you do care about her?” Mary chuckled. “I think she does know.”

“You know what I mean... of course you do.” Zelda looked down.

“Zelda...” Mary placed another kiss on her neck.

“I’m the weakest of the family.” The ginger witch huffed, still fighting with the tears. “Isn’t that pathetic? I’m weaker than Hilda and she is a bloody virgin.”

“You’re forgetting who you are. You are a Spellman. You have stronger powers than any average witch. Even if you’re the weakest of your family, you are still pulsating with energy. I can feel it.” She moved her hands over Zelda’s body again.

The ginger witch closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. “I think you’ve got enough magic to match all of us. You can’t fool me. Then one who’s pulsating here is you.”

Mary chuckled into her ear. “I never said that I’m an average witch.”

“Who are you?” Zelda opened her eyes again.

“Well...” The brunette smiled. “I am your lover.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Mary sighed and closed her eyes. “I already told you my former name. The name of an ancient Scottish witch clan that got completely erased by witch hunters. I was so young back then, I can’t even remember...” She shook her head. “It’s not important.”

“It sounds important.” Zelda suddenly felt a wave of compassion burning through her.

“The past is in the past.” Mary slowly released her from the back-hug and took a skin foundation from her makeup case.

“You’re... all alone?”, Zelda asked quietly while looking at her.

Mary tipped a brush into the foundation. “Be still.”, she said as she applied it on the other one’s face.

“You don’t need to paint my face and...”

“I said, be still.”

“Mary.” Zelda grabbed her wrist so she couldn’t continue. “Answer my question.”

The brunette didn’t look at her. “I am not alone. The Dark Lord is always with me.”

“You told me that you’ve been married before. What happened?”

“He ran off with another woman.” Mary’s voice was bitter now. “Shall I tell you about all my failed relationships? About everyone leaving me behind? I know that you will too, I know that this was just this once.” She aggressively removed her wrist from Zelda’s grip. “And that’s fine by me. I just need the Dark Lord. Nobody else.”

Zelda carefully pulled the upset woman into her arms. “I won’t just leave you behind.”, she said quietly.

“You don’t even trust me.”

“Do you really think I would have allowed you to do all that stuff to me if I didn’t trust you?” Zelda hugged her closer. “It’s one thing to have sex, it is another one to give yourself away. And I gave myself to you.”

“And you told me that you regret it a few minutes ago.”

Zelda gulped. She couldn’t deny that. “I... I didn’t mean it.”

“But you said it.” Mary was shaking in her arms now. “And one day you will mean it.”

“Never.” Zelda broke the hug to cup the brunettes face and force her to look into her eyes. “I will never regret this night.”

The bright blue eyes seemed to captivate her soul. “Zelda...”, she whispered. “You’re so different from anyone else I’ve met before.”

“I’d better be. Because they all sound like complete half-wits.”

Now Mary smiled again. “Yeah... probably.”

“Don’t think I’d ever be like that.” The ginger witch placed a soft kiss on the other woman’s lips.

“So...” Mary looked down on the floor. “You want to meet again?”

“I insist on it.” Zelda took the brunette’s hand. “And I am sorry. I freaked out about getting played one time but what happened to you...”

“It’s okay.” Mary smiled at her. “I’m here to listen whenever you need it.”

“You... can make me up now, if you like.”, Zelda tried to loosen up the mood again.

The brunette smiled and gently pushed her on the stool again to continue applying makeup on her face. Zelda never had let anyone else doing that before, but she knew that this woman had skills.

“Done.”, Mary said with a smile after putting in lots of time, effort and products. Zelda stood up again and eyed herself in the mirror. The makeup was darker than she usually liked it but she had to admit that it did look good. Her lips were colored in a deep bloody red now and her eyes smokier than ever before.

“I like it.”, she said simply while turning her head. “But I don’t know if it’s my style.”

“It’s mine.” Mary played with some strands of Zelda’s hair. “I just wanted to know how it looks on you.”

“Well, I don’t look completely bad, so let’s call it a win.”

Mary chuckled. “You could never look bad.”

“You haven’t seen my teenager photograph’s.”

“Now I want to.”

“Never.” Zelda turned to the brunette. “Let’s see how my style fits you.”

After some more minutes of putting on lipstick, eyeshadow and the whole shebang Mary was equipped with Zelda’s signature makeup. It was unfamiliar to see her that pink, but not unattractive.

“Oh dear, I look like a candy shop.”, Mary said after looking into the mirror.

“I don’t know if I should take that as an insult.” Zelda crossed her arms.

“Candy shops are great, so no.” She smiled at her. “But darling, we forgot the time.”

A brief look on the clock told Zelda that it was almost 6.30am now. They had spent over an hour in the bathroom.

“When do you need to be at school?”, she asked carefully.

“Well, 7am would be great.” Mary wrapped her arms around Zelda, placing a kiss on her lips. “I hope you forgive me if I don’t offer you breakfast.”

“That’s absolutely fine.”

“I’ll just quickly do my hair.” The brunette did let go of her again and grabbed a bottle of hairspray. She didn’t form voluminous waves today, only gave her hair some luxuriance and halt. Zelda decided to do the same since their time was narrowed and she didn’t want to keep them back by forming curls.

Since Mary was finished first, she walked over to the bedroom to put on some fresh clothes. Zelda followed her after she was finished with her hair and almost was disappointed to see her wonderful body vanishing in a form-fitting dress.

“Could you...?” Mary held back her hair and Zelda pulled up the zipper of her dress.

“You can borrow some underwear if you like.”

Zelda blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, yours is a bit... soaked.” Mary winked. “And if you really want to see me again you can give it back next time.”

“Admit it, it just turns you on.”

“Maybe.” Mary ran a hand down the ginger witch’s body. “But to be honest, I like you best with no underwear at all.”

Zelda shook her head. “Fine. Give me a pair.”

“Service yourself.” Mary nodded at the still open wardrobe.

Still don’t really knowing why she was doing it, Zelda grabbed a pair of black lace panties and put them on.

“I’ll leave you mine.”, she said coldly while slipping back into her other clothes. “It’s your fault that they’re dirty, so you’ll wash them.”

“Seems fair.” Mary placed another kiss on her cheek before holding up her coat for her. She slipped into it and then leaned against the other woman for a few more seconds.

“Feeling cuddly?”, she asked with a grin.

Zelda huffed and moved back. “Don’t get smart on me.”

Mary slipped into her leather coat without breaking eye contact. “I am smart.”

“And beautiful.”, Zelda said without hesitation before placing another kiss on the surprised brunette’s lips.

“Well, that was unexpected.”, she muttered.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go. I don’t want to be the reason for you being late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hate unnecessary smut.  
> Also me: *writes unnecessary smut because it's them hot witches*  
> Me: I'll quickly finish the chapter and go to bed early for once.  
> Also me: *writes over 3,000 words and uploads at 2am*  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	7. Love Life

Zelda had terribly mixed feelings when she walked up to the Spellman house. She felt guilty and dirty but also happy. Mary had brought her home, at least to the estate, and kissed her goodbye for over two minutes. None of them did want to let go, but the teacher had to go to work eventually and Zelda now had to face her sister.

The ginger witch unlocked the front door and entered the house. It was quiet and Hilda wasn’t in the kitchen or living room, so she walked upstairs.

The door to her sister’s room was left ajar and she could hear faint sounds from inside. Carefully, she pushed it open.

Hilda was sitting on her bed, the little girl sleeping on her lap. She was reading a book and – as always – showing her emotions about the plot openly. When she noticed her sister in the doorframe, she put away the book, her expression growing serious.

“Hilda, I...”, Zelda wanted to explain herself but how could she, if she didn’t know what she was doing just as well?

“Long appointment, huh?” Hilda sounded calm, but Zelda knew her sister well enough to see the anger through her mask of indifference.

“It... I...” She shook her head.

“Will it always be like that now?”, Hilda asked while looking down on the baby. “You just do your thing without telling me. And I have to live with it.”

“Hilda...”

“You might not believe it but out there is someone who likes me!” She actually raised her voice now. Hilda Spellman raised her voice against her sister.

“You mean that... that mortal?” Satan, please no. Not again. Not another Spellman who fell for a mortal.

“I know what you’re thinking. But I don’t care.” Hilda crossed her arms.

“Hilda...” Zelda’s head seemed to explode. She hadn’t been able to think properly before but now it got even worse. It caused her headache.

“He kissed me! And he did it because he wanted to!” Hilda lowered her head now. “I was afraid to tell you, but you will find out eventually, so...”

Her little sister actually was in love. And this time it seemed that she wasn’t the only party. Of course, Zelda couldn’t approve of a relationship with a mortal. But after she had let herself get screwed by Sabrina’s teacher tonight, after the whole thing with Faustus, she shouldn’t talk large.

“Hilda...” She moved closer and grabbed the hand of her sister. “I’m sorry for tonight. And I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t talk to me. I... I can’t approve of that relationship but you don’t need my approval if it makes you happy.”

Hilda looked at her, some tears in her eyes. “I know you think I’m ugly and undesirable but...”

“No.” Zelda shook her head. “You’re my pretty little sister. And if he hurts you, I will kill him.”

The blonde giggled now and wiped away the tears. “No... don’t kill him.”

“If he’s nice he has nothing to fear.” Zelda remembered the many times Hilda’s heart got broken by men who never really had any interest in her. She was too loud, too happy, too... herself. Men always had seen her as a joke. Of course, Zelda had been there for her every time. She was the only one who was allowed to bully her, not some stupid guy who found it funny to hurt her feelings.

“I... I’m so insecure.”, Hilda admitted. “What if I screw it up? He might be the only one to like me how I am.”

“If he does like you the way you are, you have nothing to fear.” Zelda padded her cheek with a smile.

“Yes!” Hilda beamed at her now.

“But don’t let him do things you don’t want to do just because you think you have to.”

Now her little sister blushed deeply. “I... I don’t even think he wants me like that. I mean... I’m one big turn-off, aren’t I?” She smiled sadly.

“Hilda. He kissed you. He wants to be with you. Of course, he wants to sleep with you.” Zelda shook her head. “Sometimes I forget how naïve you are.”

“I’m not...!” Hilda shook her head. “It’s just hard for me to imagine that anyone could actually want me.”

Zelda carefully wrapped her arm around her sister. She knew that this kind of thinking was partly her fault, that she had often mocked her by telling her that no-one could ever love her.

Hilda’s head dropped on her shoulder. It had been a while since they had a moment like that.

“And where have you been tonight?”, Hilda asked quietly. Of course, that question had to come.

“I...” Zelda shook her head. “I think I did something incredibly stupid. But I’m not even regretting it.”

“Did you sleep with Father Blackwood again?”

She knew. Even though Zelda never told her, she knew. For a moment she wanted to ask wherefrom, that it wasn’t her business and that she shouldn’t snoop through her life. But she didn’t.

“No... not Faustus.”, she said instead, admitting that she did have sex that night though.

“Satan be blessed. He really isn’t good for you.”

Zelda shook her head. “It’s not your business.”

“I am your sister, it most certainly is my business.” Hilda looked up at her. “Because I also don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I... look, it’s over. I did something stupid, but it’s over.”

“And tonight, you did something stupid again.” Hilda smiled sadly.

“It was... something different.” Zelda started feeling nervous, her body craving for a cigarette and maybe some scotch too.

Hilda didn’t push her to say it. She just left her head rested on her sister’s shoulder while gently caressing the sleeping baby’s cheek.

“The little one is quite special.”, she said after a while, since Zelda just couldn’t get herself to confess. “She has been levitating.”

“Levitating?” Zelda stared at the baby in disbelief. “How can a baby already use magic?”

“I don’t know. When she fell asleep before, she started levitating. That’s why I put her on my lap. I didn’t want her to hurt herself while falling down.”

“Extraordinary.”, Zelda muttered while carefully running her fingers over the baby’s upper arm. “I can't imagine how powerful she will be at full age, if she already is able to levitate.”

“We better keep that to ourselves.” Hilda looked at her sister. “If Blackwood finds out...”

“He won’t. He will never find out that she is his daughter.” Zelda shook her head, her body shaking on the mere thought of it.

“He scares you.”, Hilda said quietly.

“I’m not scared by him, I’m scared by what he might do to her. And I’m scared that I won’t be able to stop him.”

“He will never get her.” Hilda sounded serious now. “You’re not alone with stopping him.”

“Let’s just hope that will never be necessary.” Zelda carefully took the baby on her own lap. “And you make yourself up now and go to work. Tell your boss it’s my fault that you couldn’t see each other tonight and that you missed him a lot.”

“Zelds...” Hilda blinked at her in disbelief.

“Hurry up before I change my mind.”

“Do I have to worry that you got put under a spell tonight?”, Hilda said while climbing out of her bed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m perfectly clear.” The ginger witch shook her head.

“I don’t mean a spell spell, you know?”, Hilda said while pulling out her favorite dress from the wardrobe.

“What do you mean then?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You act like you are in love.”

Those words hit her like a sledgehammer. For a moment her whole body froze and all she could feel was terror.

“No.”, she said, but it was a mere whisper, full of panic.

Hilda walked over to her again and carefully grabbed her shoulders. “Zelda?”

“No.”, the ginger witch repeated and shook her head. Her body was shaking now.

“Calm down, dearie. Breathe.”

“I... I can’t...” Zelda felt like suffocating.

“Breath in... deeply... just like that... good. Now breathe out... slowly... focus...” Under the calming words of her sister, Zelda managed to gain control over her body again.

“I’ll make you a calming potion.” Hilda wanted to go downstairs but Zelda grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“I’m fine. Just go to work.”

“You’re not fine, Zelds. You’re paler than our customers.”

“I slept with Mary Wardwell.” It finally was out. And it felt so relieving and captivating at the same time.

Hilda looked at her for a moment, then she sat down on the bed again and took her hand in hers. “You’re afraid of being in love with her?”

“It’s not that simple.” Zelda looked down on the baby in her arm.

“Because she is Sabrina’s teacher?”

“Because she is dangerous.” Zelda took a deep breath. ”She is like fire, she can go from sweet to wicked in less than a second and when she is angry it feels like the world is going to end in her rage. She reads you like a book, she can see right into your soul. I never trusted her but now I suddenly can’t stop trusting her.”

“Oh dear.” Hilda padded her hand. “Someone’s head over heels in love.”

“I’m not, I...!” Zelda took a deep breath. Who was she even trying to convince?

“Why don’t you invite her over for dinner? I’ll make my best vegetable loaf.” Hilda smiled at her.

“I... isn’t that desperate to immediately invite her over?”

Now Hilda had to laugh. “I think it’s more desperate to deny those feelings. Forget your pride for once.”

Zelda sighed. She had to admit that her sister was right. That her body felt numb when she thought of the brunette and that she wanted to see her again as soon as possible.

“Just... don’t tell anyone about it yet, okay? I don’t want Sabrina to find out through random talking.”

“My lips are sealed.” Hilda moved her index finger over them.

“Good. Now get lost already, your boyfriend is waiting.”

Hilda’s face grew redder than the tomatoes in the yard. “He... he isn’t...”

“He is. Now skedaddle.”

Embarrassed to the bone Hilda rushed off to the bathroom to make herself ready. Zelda sighed and looked down on the baby in her arms.

“Be glad that you don’t have a love life yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want some lovely sister moments, okay? Let me be. QwQ  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	8. Vegetable Loaf

Zelda’s hands were shaking as she grabbed the phone. It was stupid, but she really felt like a nervous teenager while she was dialing the number of Sabrina’s school.

“Baxter High registry, how can I help you?”, the monotone voice of the secretary greeted her.

“This is Zelda Spellman. I’d like to speak to Ms Wardwell… it’s about my niece.”

“One moment, I’ll transfer the call to her office.”

Zelda caught herself biting her lip while waiting and her heart beating twice as fast as usual when Mary finally answered the call. 

“Mary Wardwell speaking, how can I help you?”

“It’s me.”, Zelda said a little embarrassed.

“Zelda?”

“Yes.”

“It’s nice to hear your voice. I’m still asking the same question though. How can I help you?”

“I wanted to ask if you want to come over for dinner tonight. My sister is making her delicious vegetable loaf.”

For a moment it was quiet and Zelda started to worry if she was going too fast but then the other woman finally answered.

“Yes, I’d love to come over. When shall I be there?”

“Around 6pm would be just fine.”

“Good. I’ll be there. And Zelda?”

“Yes?” Her heart skipped a beat.

“Please don’t call me at work again. It’s distracting.”

Zelda felt like a stupid teenager again, mixed with schadenfreude and a little arousal. “I am distracting you?”, She asked as monotone as possible.

“Well… you know.” Mary cleared her throat. “I shouldn’t discuss private matters here.”

“I understand. See you tonight then.” Zelda wanted to hang up but the brunette’s voice stopped her from doing so.

“But don’t think I’m not happy over your call.”

The ginger witch had to smile now. “I don’t.”

“Feel kissed.”

Zelda felt the blood rushing to her face. “You too.”

“Bye.”, Mary said in her sweetest voice and hung up the phone. Zelda took a deep breath and let herself fall on the couch. She hadn’t felt this smitten by someone since her teenage years. And even though it felt wonderful, it also scared her.

Zelda was standing topless in front of the mirror and eyed her back. It was laced with deep bite marks from Mary’s teeth. She had taken some of Hilda’s homemade ointment to take care of the wounds, because as much as she did feel comfortable with them, she really wasn’t in the mood for an inflammation.

The ointment burned like hell but Zelda barely noticed. She moved her hair over her shoulder to get a better view, retraced the wounds she could reach with her fingertips. Vivid memories of tonight were rushing through her brain. The kind of ecstasy she never had felt before.

“You’ll be the death of me.”, she whispered under a shivering breath as she felt the lust filling her whole body again. She needed a cold shower. Now.

But the shower didn’t really help because it reminded her just as much of the previous night than the marks on her body. She remembered them showering together, Mary’s hands all over her body.

“Oh, bloody Satan!”, she cursed. She was a grown-up woman, not a teenager. Why did she let herself get captivated in memories?

 _Because that’s what you always do,_ a little voice in her head whispered.  _Remember Faustus? You’re making the same mistake all over again._

Zelda shook her head and turned off the water. She wouldn’t give in to her fears. Mary wasn’t the high priest and she wouldn’t treat her like Faustus did. She wasn’t married, she wasn’t in a relationship – at least as far as she knew – and she wanted her and only her.

When the ginger witch looked back into the mirror she could see the concern written on her face though. But was it fair to feel that way? If Mary was telling the truth, building trust surely was much harder for the brunette than for her. Her dominance was probably just her way to cope with it, just like Zelda hid her fears behind sarcasm.

The ginger witch sighed and put on her dressing gown before walking back to her room. The baby was still sleeping peacefully in her cradle where she had left her before. With a smile on her lips, she placed a kiss on the little one’s forehead.

Hilda wasn’t back yet, even though it was already 5pm. Zelda just hoped that she wouldn’t get payed back the betrayal, even though being alone with Mary didn’t exactly sound like a punishment. She sighed and shook her head. She was doing it again.

“Satan give me strength.”, the ginger witch muttered while kneeling down on the floor, starting a silent prayer for good luck. Then she stood up again and grabbed her favorite black dress from the wardrobe to put it on for dinner. She kept Mary’s panties on underneath though. Not only for the kink but also because they were absolutely comfortable. She had to ask her where she bought them later. Even though that was probably weird.

Just when Zelda walked downstairs with the slowly waking baby on her arm, Hilda entered the house again. She was beaming with energy and leaned her body against the door after she closed it, taking some deep breaths.

“Someone is happy.” Zelda lifted an eyebrow.

Hilda chuckled, her cheeks bright red. “Sorry, I’m a bit late.”

“You’re just on time.”

For a moment her little sister looked like she just wanted to go to the kitchen without saying anything, but Hilda was far too extrovert to pull through.

“He kissed me. Again.”, she said, her voice shaking with excitement.

“I had my suspicions.” Zelda couldn’t hide a little smile.

“And he asked me... if I wanted it to be more than friendship.” Hilda squealed. “And I said yes!”

“Calm down, you’re overheating.”, Zelda shook her head when the curtains started to wave in invisible wind and the walls began to chatter.

“Sorry.” Hilda took a deep breath and tried to calm down her energy before something might break. “I’ll go cooking.”

“Please don’t kill the kitchen.”

“I’ll try my best.” Still giggling, the blonde danced over to the kitchen. Zelda had often seen her in a merry mood, because frankly, it wasn’t hard to make her happy, but this was new. This was such a pure and deep form of felicitousness that it seemed to infect her. Hilda’s happiness was, in fact, magic.

Zelda followed her sister into the kitchen and sat down at the table, the baby on her lap. While Hilda was making the loaf, Zelda tried to feed the little girl in her high chair. She still didn’t really like it though.

And then the doorbell rang. It was like the ginger witch’s heart stopped for a second. She took a deep breath and stood up.

“Don’t be nervous.”, Hilda said with a smile.

“I’m not nervous.”, Zelda grumped, but her shaking voice betrayed her words.

She walked over to the front door and opened it. Mary was standing there, hands folded in her lap, a little smile on her face. She still was wearing the makeup Zelda had painted on her this morning and the ginger witch realized that she probably came straight from work.

“Hi.”, Mary said shyly and nervously pulled some strands of hair behind her ear. Not at all the woman who screwed her tonight. 

“Hi.”, Zelda gave back and moved aside. “Come on in.”

The brunette stepped into the house. “Oh. Smells yummy.”, she said with a little laugh.

“My sister is a talented cook.”, Zelda said with a smile and lead the way to the kitchen.

“Hi!”, Hilda beamed at Mary as she entered the room, still far to joyful. “Nice to see you again!”

“Nice to see you again, too.”, the brunette said a bit stiff and with a forced smile. She obviously got hit hard by the magic happiness and had to progress through it.

“Oh, I’m sorry dearie.” Hilda padded Mary’s hand. “I’m not good at controlling it.”

“No need to be sorry, I’m happy for you.”, Mary said with a sincere smile now. “It was just a bit surprising.”

Hilda blinked for a moment. “Did Zelda tell you...?”

Mary opened her mouth, closed it again after a few seconds and just shook her head. Now Zelda could understand the downside of her power.

“Oh, I see, you’re psychic!”, Hilda said, still beaming at the brunette.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to... be rude.”

“You aren’t!” Hilda shook her head. “I have nothing to hide! Well, maybe I should hide a bit more, because I’m really too open right now.” She giggled.

Mary just nodded. She was visibly overstrained by Hilda’s behavior.

“Sit down.”, Zelda said with a smile and moved back a chair for her. The brunette sat down, still seeming a bit stiff. That did change when she turned to the baby though.

“Salve era.”, Mary whispered and poked the little girl’s nose. She giggled joyfully.

“Why do you keep calling her  _mistress_?”, Zelda asked while sitting down on the other side of the high chair.

“Because she is the little master of the house, isn’t she?” The brunette pointed at the baby and she grabbed her index finger to suck on it.

“I suppose.” Zelda smiled. Seeing Mary with the little girl like that had so much peace to it.

“Oh, she really seems to like you.”, Hilda said while putting the loaf on the table.

“At least my finger.” Mary chuckled. She seemed much more relaxed now. For a moment Zelda imagined herself sucking on her finger, liking the sweat off her hot skin... Lord Satan, she shouldn’t have such thoughts in front of her! … Or at all.

But if Mary had noticed her craving, she didn’t show it in the least. She just carefully removed her finger from the girl’s mouth and dried it on her napkin.

“It looks delicious.”, she said as Hilda put some loaf on her plate.

“Eat all up, dear. You’re way too slim anyways.”

Mary seemed a bit confused on those words. “Am I?”

“Don’t listen to her.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

Hilda sat down on the other side of the table. “Enjoy your meal!”, she smiled while poking her fork into her piece of loaf.

Zelda wanted to start eating as well when she noticed Mary folding her hands under the table, whispering a silent prayer. It warmed her heart. She had stopped convincing her family to pray together before eating a long time ago because they never did it honestly and rushed through it anyways. But the brunette actually took her time to thank the Dark Lord for the meal.

When she was finished and started eating, Mary immediately complimented Hilda for her cooking skills. It made the happy magic even worse. But Zelda had to admit that Hilda’s loaf did deserve all the compliments.

“So, how was school today? I bet it’s exciting to be a teacher.", Hilda giggled.

“Well...” Mary folded her hands in her lap again. ”It was just a normal day. Nothing special.”

“What subjects do you even teach? And what’s the weirdest thing that happened to you in class? Are you more the strict or the buddy type? What’s the best part of teaching for you?”

“I...” The brunette was visibly overstrained by Hilda’s flood of questions. “I like... the moment when I see that the student has understood the topic...”

“Oh, that’s so cute.” The blonde giggled. She obviously had become a victim of her own magic.

“Hilda, calm down.”, Zelda sighed. “You’re overreacting.”

“Right. Sorry.” Hilda continued eating to shut herself up.

“Just ignore her.”, Zelda told the overtaxed brunette.

Mary shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to... what do you call that? Smalltalk?”

For a moment Zelda was perplexed. “You don’t know what Smalltalk is?”

“Well, obviously I do know the word.” Mary huffed. “I just don’t know what fits the category.”

“Oh darling...” Hilda reached over the table to pad her hand. “You’re the most antisocial person I know. Don’t you have any friends?”

“Hilda!” Zelda gasped on that frankness.

“Sorry.” The blonde put back her hand again. “I think it’s best if I don’t talk tonight.”

Mary shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s a punch in the face, but it’s okay. I guess you’re right. I don’t have any friends and I’ve been away from people for too long.”

Zelda suddenly felt the strong urge to hug the brunette.

“Well, you’re always welcome here.” Hilda smiled.

“Yes.”, Zelda nodded and carefully placed her hand on Mary’s. She looked at her and for a moment they seemed to be frozen in time. Those deep blue eyes made her heart beat so much faster.

“You know...” Hilda stood up. “I think the little princess needs some fresh air. I’m gonna take a little walk with her.”

Zelda watched her taking the baby from the high chair. “Keep her warm. It’s cold outside.”, she said quietly, her throat feeling a bit sore.

“Of course.” Hilda smiled. “I’ll be back in... well, about an hour, I think.” And she left the kitchen, whistling.

Mary and Zelda remained in awkward silence until the sound of the front door told them that she was gone.

“So... that happened.”, Mary said quietly while brushing the hair from her face.

“Yes...” Zelda nodded.

“I’m horrible company, aren’t I?”

“Mary, she didn’t leave because of your inability to do Smalltalk.”

“I know. She left because she wants to grant us alone-time.”

Zelda took both of her hands now. “And I really appreciate that.”

“Me too.” Mary smiled at her. “Do you want to suck my fingers now?”

For a moment, all Zelda could feel was terror. Blood was rushing into her face and she had to gulp. No more dirty thoughts in front of her, ever. This was too embarrassing.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” The brunette sighed. “It’s unfair.”

“No...” Zelda shook her head, trying to overcome the shock.

“I really wish I wouldn’t have noticed... but sadly dirty thoughts are the easiest to see. Can you imagine how it feels like when you’re trying to teach and hear those horny teenage boys checking you out?”

“I guess It's very unpleasant.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Mary sighed. “Look, I can’t see everything you think, don’t worry. But such sudden waves of lust aren’t easy to ignore.”

“Well... at least you’ll always know when I want you.”

“So, there are times when you wouldn’t want me?” Now she grinned wolfishly.

“Times like when my sister is in the room.”

“Well, she isn’t now.”

They both moved closer to each other with every word and ended up in a passionate kiss. Zelda sighed against the other woman’s lips. She had missed them so much, even though it had only been a few hours. Mary’s tongue found its way into her mouth and the kiss got even more intense.

“I’d love to fuck you right here on that table.”, she whispered. It made Zelda’s whole body twitch in lust.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”, she said nevertheless.

“No. Probably not. But it’s only fair to tell you my cravings as well.”

Zelda smiled, because that somehow was incredibly sweet. “Well, there is a time and place for reason. And it’s not here and now.” With these words she took Mary’s hand and put her index and middle finger into her mouth. They were cold, but heat up through her sucking.

“That’s a good girl.”, Mary whispered in her dark seductive voice and ran a hand through her hair. It made Zelda breathe hard in lust.

“You’re so good a sucking...” The brunette leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Is there something else you’d like to suck?”

Now Zelda could have opened a natatorium in her panties. She nodded eagerly and Mary sat down on the table, spreading her legs for her.

“I just... I never did that on a woman before.”, she admitted while shoving up her skirt.

“Oh Zelda...” Mary shook her head. “That really turns me on.”

“I just... don’t expect too much.”

“Honey.” The brunette grabbed her chin and brushed it with her thumb. “Be more confident in yourself. You are amazing.”

Zelda felt the blood rushing back into her face. She carefully pulled down Mary’s panties and brushed her hands up the inside of her thighs. It made her shiver and she moved in a more comfortable position while spreading her legs even wider.

Zelda took a deep breath, then she moved her head in between, first placing rather shy kisses next to the actual object of desire but then she plugged up all her courage and started sucking her off. She could feel Mary’s body cramp in lust, could feel her fingers in her hair, forcing her to move faster and deeper.

And so, she did.

Her hands buried themselves in her thighs, leaving some light scratch marks. She could hear Mary moan in lust and it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She wanted more, wanted her to lose her mind and bring her over the edge. All her qualms were gone and she moved her tongue deep inside the other woman, tasted her, made her scream. And it was wonderful.

It didn’t take Mary long to come. Zelda could feel her orgasm, felt her body quiver around her, tasted it on her tongue. She could hear her screaming once again, her fingernails clawing into her scalp.

Breathing hard, she moved back up. Wanted to see Mary’s face blurred in lust. It was even more beautiful than she’d imagined.

The brunette looked at her, breathing heavily, her eyes murky. It was amazing to see her lose poise for a few moments. But when she retained her composure something dark flashed up in her glance. She grabbed Zelda’s shoulders and pushed her on the table. It ached in her back because she wasn’t very tender, but the ginger witch couldn’t care less.

Mary stepped between her legs and shoved up her dress. Her fingers were teasing her skin through her pantyhose before she slowly pulled it down to the floor, together with her heels.

Zelda watched her doing so, still unable to cope what was happening in her life right now. That this beautiful predator of a woman wanted her... and that she wanted her just as well.

“You’ve made my panties dirty.” Mary sad in a dark voice as she playfully moved her fingers over her still covered entrance.

“Your fault.”, Zelda gave back.

“I’m awfully sorry.”, the brunette said with a wolfish grin. Of course she didn’t mean it.

“I want to make up for it.” Mary leaned in, her face mere inches away from Zelda’s now. “Do you want to get sucked or fucked?”

Zelda had to gulp, staining the panties even more now. “I... uh...”

“Still undetermined?” Mary smiled while fingering her through the fabric. It made Zelda groan quietly. She always tried to keep herself together, even during sex acts but Mary managed to do something no one else had ever managed before.

“Fuck me!”, Zelda cried out moaning, forgetting all her principles.

“That’s my good girl.”, Mary whispered while finally pulling down her panties.

“I’m no good girl today.” Zelda panted, her body craving for the other woman’s touch.

“Good to fuck.” Mary whispered against her lips before licking over them, removing trails of her own squirt. Then she bit Zelda’s lover lip and pulled on it while slowly moving two fingers inside of her.

Moaning, the ginger witch wrapped her arms around the brunette, French kissing her without restraint while moving her body along with the rhythm of her fingers. She didn’t last long though. She’d already been way too excited and the orgasm Mary’s fingers bestowed upon her let her see stars. Her body collapsed on the table and she closed her eyes, gasping for air.

“I'd love to take a picture and frame it.”, she heard Mary’s voice over her.

“I'll kill you if you do so.", Zelda gave back.

“I know you would.” she could feel Mary's lips on her neck now. “Do you want to kill me?”

“Sometimes.", Zelda huffed, remembering all the hate she once felt for the brunette.

“No, I mean it. Would it turn you on?” Mary grabbed Zelda's hands and wrapped her fingers around her neck.

For a moment the ginger witch just looked at her in shock and disbelief. ”Mary, I’d never...”

"You kill your sister all the time.”

“That's not the same!” Zelda sat up and pulled her hands away from the brunette’s neck.

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” Mary had returned to her shy self now, looking down on the floor.

“I really don’t get you.” Zelda ran a hand through her thick and sweaty hair.

“I just... I wanted to offer...”

“Trust?”

“Yes.” Mary nodded. “I trust you.”

She couldn’t be mad at her, not when she made that face, not ever again. “How can it be that you’re so confident and shy at the same time?”

The brunette shrugged. “I know how to do sex, but I don’t know how to socialize.”

That had Zelda laughing. “I think you’re just worrying too much to be normal. Why don’t be yourself?”

“Trust me, that’s not an option.” Mary carefully ran a hand over her cheek.

“It always is. And I’d love to meet the real you.” Zelda placed a soft kiss on her fingers.

“You’re saying that now.” The brunette shook her head. “Never mind. I’ll try to be more open.”

“May Satan bless you on your way.” Zelda sighed and looked at the mess they’d made on the table. “I think we need to clean up before Hilda comes back.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst idea.” Mary slipped down from the table and grabbed her panties from the floor.

“I’ll show you the bathroom.” Zelda stood up as well and took the other woman’s hand, guiding her upstairs. They both made themselves presentable again in silence.

“Would you mind sharing your underwear with me?”, Mary asked after she’d cleaned herself up.

“If this continues like that, we will soon switch wardrobes.” Zelda rolled her eyes but allowed her to grab a fresh air of panties from her closet. She most certainly needed one too.

“I don’t know if that’s a bad thing.”, Mary said while slipping into the white lingerie she’d picked.

“Me neither.”, Zelda admitted.

They walked downstairs again and Zelda wiped the last remains of their adventure from the table. Sitting there with her family would probably feel a bit weird from now on.

“Abscondam odoratio.”, Mary muttered while folding her hands. The smell of sex that had lingered in the air slowly vanished.

“That’s a nice trick.”, Zelda noted. “But I don’t want to ask why you know it.”

The brunette shrugged. “It’s the simplest of magics. Anyone could cast a spell like that.”

“But not anyone would think of it.” The ginger witch sighed, eying the kitchen once more. “I think that should do it.”

Mary wrapped her arms around her from behind, placing soft kisses on her neck. “That was a wonderful dinner.”, she whispered.

“Yes...” Zelda closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Thank you for the invitation.” Her kisses grew more intense and she started to suck on her skin.

“Do... do you want to stay overnight?”, Zelda asked.

Mary stopped and for a moment it was silent. “I’d love to.”, she finally said in a quiet voice. “But it’s the middle of the week. I still have to prepare a test for school tomorrow...” She sighed against her neck, her warm breath tickling Zelda’s skin. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” The ginger witch shook her head. “It would be ridiculous to neglect you job for...”

“You.” Mary’s hug grew tighter.

“Me.” Zelda nodded softly.

“I could stay over when it’s weekend.”, she whispered.

“But then Sabrina and Ambrose will be here.” For a moment Zelda felt a sense of dread. What would they say about all of this?

“It was just an idea. I won’t come, if it makes you uncomfortable that they might find out.”

“Yes.”, she said without thinking. A few seconds later she fully realized the meaning of her words. “I mean... I’m not uncomfortable with you...”

“You don’t have to justify yourself.” Mary slowly let go of her and gave her a warm smile. “We’re having sex and that’s not something they need to know about.”

“Is it just sex for you?”, Zelda asked, again without thinking. And she cursed herself for it.

Mary didn’t look at her and she didn’t answer, what made the situation even more uncomfortable.

“I like you.”, she finally said. “Not only your body.”

“So, it’s more than just an affair or friends with benefits?”

“Please...” Mary shook her head. “This is going too fast.”

Zelda bit her lip. Her whole body seemed to be burning. “I’m sorry, but I need to know.” 

“We had one date and fucked a few times. Do you want me to marry you now?” Now the brunette got defensive.

“No!” Zelda shook her head. “I just...” She gulped because it was so hard to admit, the pit she could fall in so deep. “I want to know where I stand before it’s too late. Because I...” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to fall in love and then get rejected.”

Mary stared at her for a moment, then she grabbed her coat and handbag. “Good night, Zelda.”

“Please... please don’t do this.” Zelda felt her voice breaking as the brunette walked over to the front door and she followed her in a hurry.

“You’re not playing fair!” Mary glared at her now.

“I know...” Zelda’s whole body was shaking. “And I won’t push you. I won’t force you.”

“You’re doing just that now!” The brunette put on her coat. “You want me to say that I’m able to love you to feel better but I can’t because I don’t know!”

It hurt. It hurt more than she’d ever imagined. “I’m sorry.” Her voice as just a mere whisper now. How could she have been so stupid again? Hadn’t Faustus taught her anything?

But when she looked up into Mary’s face again her heart ached even more. She was crying. There were tears running down her cheeks and she seemed to be shocked by it too, touching them with one of her pretty fingers.

“Mary...” Zelda wanted to hug her, comfort her, make her stop crying because of her, but the brunette flinched away from her touch.

“I swear, if you tell anyone you’ll be the one who ends up dead.” The brunette opened the door with shaking hands.

“I’m sorry.”, Zelda repeated. She didn’t know what to do, what to say.

“Please just leave me be.” Mary stepped outside but then turned around to her again. “Don’t visit me. Don’t call me.”

Zelda nodded, feeling tears in her own eyes now. “I won’t.”

“Thank you.” She walked down the front porch, away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Ten pages. That ship is like an anti-writer's block. Praise Satan! And praise you for your loving support!  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	9. Blazing Inferno

When Hilda came home again, Zelda was a mere sobbing mess on the kitchen floor. She didn’t ask, she didn’t judge. She just put the baby in her high chair before pulling her sister into a tight hug.

Zelda buried her face in Hilda’s chest. She didn’t care about her sister seeing her like this. Not now. Not while she was having a massive breakdown.

“Shh.” Hilda rested her head on Zelda’s while carefully caressing her back.

“I’ve screwed it up.”, the ginger witch whispered sobbing after she had managed to calm down a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hilda ran her finger through her hair.

“No.” Zelda shook her head.

“Do you want hot cocoa and chocolate cake?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to sleep in your room tonight?”

Zelda took a deep and shivering breath. “Yes.”

Later, Zelda and Hilda were laying on the gingers’ bed together. They weren’t cuddling, Zelda wouldn’t sink that low, but it was calming to have her at her side.

“I just don’t understand... you seemed so in love.”, Hilda said quietly after a while of calming silence.

Zelda grimaced. “Just... don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Hilda turned to her. “But I can’t see you hurt like that.”

“Then you shouldn’t look at me.” Zelda huffed and turned away from her.

“Zelds...” Hilda gently caressed her shoulder. “I’m sure you can fix this.” She tried to sound encouraging. “You both just need to calm down and have an honest talk.”

“She forbid me to visit or call her.” Zelda huffed.

“Things like that are often said in arguments...”

“Hilda...” The ginger witch shook her head. “It wasn’t a good idea to begin with.” She closed her eyes. “I must be in some kind of midlife crisis…”

“You just want to be loved.” Hilda’s words stung into her heart like daggers.

“That is not true…!” Oh, who was she even kidding? Of course, Hilda was right. 

“It’s nothing you need to feel ashamed of.”

“Just shut up.” Zelda hid herself in the covers. She probably wouldn’t get much sleep but she could at least be comfortable.

Hilda did stay quiet, but she didn’t stop caressing her shoulder. Since it was very soothing, Zelda allowed her to continue.

And then the sirens started.

Both of them sat up immediately and scurried to the window to see what was going on. Two fire trucks and an ambulance were rushing along the small street next to the Spellman estate. Farther away a big pile of smoke was rising into the night sky.

And as the baby started to cry, it hit Zelda like sledgehammer.

“Mary…”, she whispered in panic as Hilda took the little girl on her arm to soothe her.

All reason left the ginger’s body and she started running, down the stairs, out of the house and up the road to the teacher’s house. Her lungs were burning, but at least the running kept her from feeling the cold on her barely covered skin. She was only wearing her night gown and it was icy outside. Somewhere on the way she had lost one of her slippers, but she didn’t even notice the wet grass and pebbles under her feet.

Her worst fears came true when she finally arrived at the deformed thing that once had been Mary’s house. Now it was a blazing inferno. The firefighters tried their best to extinguish the flames but even though they slowly succeeded, the house was a mere ruin now.

Zelda looked around, panting under burning lungs. And then she spotted the brunette sitting at the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. All she could feel was relief as she walked over to her. She needed to be sure that she was okay, no matter the cost.

Mary looked up when Zelda came closer. Her face and arms had some light burnings, but it didn’t seem to be too bad. Her dress was ruined though.

For a few moments they were just looking at each other without saying anything. Then Zelda took the word.

“I’m sorry. I know I promised to leave you be but I had to make sure you’re okay. And I’m really glad that you are.”

Mary smiled lightly. “I’m many things, Zelda, but I’m definitely not okay.”

Zelda gulped. “But you are alive.”

“Yes.” The brunette nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

“What happened?” She just needed to know if it was her fault.

“You know… firewood accident.”

It was such a clumsy lie that Zelda could barely believe her ears. But before she could say anything accusing, she smelled the alcohol in her breath through the heavy smoke for the first time. 

“Have you been drinking?”

“Maybe.” Mary crossed her arms.

Before Zelda could say anything more, Ros and Susie were running towards them.

“Ms Wardwell!”, the black girl shouted.

“Are you okay?”, Susie added.

Mary put on her sweetest smile. “I’m fine, children. Nothing to worry about.”

“Well, maybe your house?”, Ros nodded over to the still glowing ruins.

“Where will you live now?”, Susie asked.

“Don’t worry your pretty little heads about it.” Mary still smiled, but Zelda noticed the light twitching in her mien. “I’ll just check into a motel for tonight and tomorrow…”

“You can’t go to one of the motels. The people there are the worst.”, Ros crossed her arms. “They won’t let you see tomorrow. Or do other stuff.”

“I’m perfectly capable of self-defense.” Mary huffed. Zelda didn’t doubt that for a second. Any guy who’d try to lay hand on that woman was the one who wouldn’t see tomorrow.

“But...!”, Ros tried to say something else but Mary made her shut up by just raising her hand.

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s late and cold and you’ve got school tomorrow. Go back home now.”

“We can’t just...!”, Susie started but a mere moment later both of them turned away and walked back down the road. The brunette had put a spell on them.

“I thought you wouldn’t bewitch students.”, Zelda huffed.

The glare Mary gave her now was deadly. “Scram.”, she hissed.

“No.” The ginger witch had decided to stay strong now, to solve the matters. She couldn’t say that the brunette’s coldness didn’t hurt her though.

“Do you want to utilize the situation now?” Mary crossed her arms.

“I would never do that.” Zelda got into a defensive position as well. “I just don’t want it to end like this.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Mary jumped off the ambulance, her legs visibly shaking. “Because it’s over. It never even was something to begin with.”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me. You were the one who sad she’d fallen for me. So where does that change of mind come from?”, Zelda said, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

“I just wanted to get into your pants, isn’t that obvious?” Mary rolled her eyes. “Now fuck off, I don’t want to see your face.”

The brunette wanted to walk over to the physician, but Zelda grabbed her wrist. “That’s a cheap excuse of a flam. If you try to lie into my face, at least do it properly.”

“Let me go or I’ll scream. I’ll tell all those guys here that you hit me. And you know that they’ll believe me.”

Stunned, Zelda did let go of the other woman. “What the hell are you hiding?”

Mary turned to her, her face a stone-cold mask. “You just need to finally understand that I’m not a nice woman. I don’t care about you and I’ll never will. I don’t care about anything. That is what I am hiding. Deep down you already know it, Zelda. I’m the fire who will burn down everything that’s nice and good. And if you fuck with me... you’ll get burned.” She walked away without looking back, her hair waving in the wind.

Zelda suddenly could feel the full force of the cold night. The adrenaline was gone and all she could feel was emptiness. Slowly, she turned around and walked back to the Spellman estate, picking up her slipper on the way. It worried her that she didn’t feel anything. That was even worse than the pain. The emptiness was suffocating.

She didn’t believe for one second that Mary really didn’t care about her. But something that could bring a woman like her to lose control had to be huge. And Zelda didn’t know if she was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little break after such a cliffhanger... well, timing. I was away for the weekend and couldn't really write anything. Well, I could have, since I've spent almost 10 hours riding trains, but I was so sick that writing wouldn't have been a good idea. I'm still not really healthy, but at least I am alive and well enough to write. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	10. Job and Lilith

Sabrina had caused many unpleasant surprises in Zelda’s life in the past, especially in the last months. But what awaited her on this Saturday afternoon was way more tremendous than everything else she did before.

Zelda hadn’t told Hilda anything when she got home freezing in the middle of the night from the burning building. And her sister willy-nilly accepted it.

Now three days had passed and the youngsters were home for the weekend. Well, Sabrina had rushed off to visit her mortal friends. Zelda disapproved of that, but next to all the other things the girl had done it seemed trivial, so she didn’t bother to waste energy on complaining about it and just spent her time waiting for her to come back home sitting at the kitchen table reading her newspaper while Ambrose was trying to brew a potion next to her under Hilda’s heedful watch.

When she heard the sound of the front door, she put down the newspaper. Even though she’d never admit it, she was really looking forward to spend some time with her niece again. But Sabrina wasn’t alone when she entered the kitchen.

Zelda took in a deep breath as Mary entered the room as well, not sure how to react.

“What is she doing here?”, she asked her niece, avoiding looking at the brunette for too long.

“Haven’t you heard? Her house burned down!” Sabrina looked at her as if that fact was a valid reason for her teacher to be here right now.

“I have heard.”, Zelda said simply. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“She has no home, she needs a place to stay! We’ve got enough space in here, so I brought her over.”, Sabrina said in her annoying voice she always used when she thought she was right.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop her.”, Mary said quietly and for a moment Zelda just enjoyed that the brunette for once was the one who got blindsided by Sabrina.

“Darling, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…”, Hilda muttered but Sabrina cut her off.

“I didn’t expect you to be so heartless, auntie.”

“Sabrina, watch your mouth.”, Zelda snapped before her niece could attack Hilda even more. She wouldn’t allow her sister to get punished for wanting to help her. And she knew how hard the blonde could get hit by such accusations.

“I’m leaving.”, Mary said but Sabrina grabbed her wrist.

“No. They’ll let you stay, right?” Sabrina’s glance on them grew intense but it wasn’t her niece who convinced Zelda to agree. It was the certainty that the brunette wouldn’t be able to run away from her that easily.

“Alright.”, she said with a nonchalant shrug. “If the sofa is enough for the swell lady.”

“I beg your pardon?”, Mary huffed.

“We don’t have a guest room at the moment. You’ll have to sleep on the sofa.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I don’t even want to be here!”

“Ms Wardwell, please.” Sabrina took the teacher’s hand. “There is no need to be ashamed. And you can’t tell me that you really want to stay at this horrible motel.”

Mary sighed deeply. “You won’t give me a choice anyway.”

“Exactly.” The girl had that victory smile on her lips now and turned back to her family. “Auntie Z, couldn’t you give her some clothes? Her whole wardrobe burned down and you should have a similar size.”

“No.”, Zelda and Mary said both at the same time. It confused the young witch visibly.

“Sabrina...”, the brunette placed a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t ask that of your aunt. I bought a few cheap replacement clothes for now, so don’t act like I’d have to walk around naked.”

Sabrina sighed, admitting defeat. “You can sleep in my room when I’m back at the academy.”, she offered.

Mary just shook her head. “No, I can’t do that. I won’t invade your privacy like that.”

“Don’t be silly, I’m just offering you a bed to sleep in.” The young witch smiled.

“And that’s nice of you, but no. I won’t make use of your hospitality more than it is necessary.”

“You’re not making use, I’m offering!”

“Sabrina.” Zelda drew the attention of her niece to her. “No means no. If she doesn’t want it, you’ll have to accept it.”

“Fine!”, Sabrina sighed. “Where can she put her stuff then?”

“Oh, I have some free space in my wardrobe.”, Hilda smiled. “Come on, I’ll help you move in.”

The blonde walked over to the teacher. “And you spend some time with your aunt. She really misses you.”, she added facing Sabrina, before taking the small bag with the rest of Mary’s belongings and guiding her upstairs.

Zelda could only gasp on that betrayal of her sister. Her niece now grinned and sat down at the table next to her.

“Is that true?”

“Don’t believe a word Hilda says.”, the ginger witch huffed and hid behind her newspaper again.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Sabrina moved closer and hugged her aunt’s arm, placing her head on her shoulder.

Zelda sighed, but it ended in a warm smile and she leaned her head against her nieces’.

“Maybe I miss you a little bit.”, she admitted quietly.

“I miss you too.”, Sabrina muttered.

“So, tell me all about the academy. I’m so curious of what you’ve learned.”

Despite the teenage witch’s efforts, Mary stayed away from the family for the rest of the day, excusing it with lots of work she had to redo because it had been burned with her house. That probably wasn’t even a lie but after everything that had happened, Zelda wasn’t so sure anymore. That woman was lying all the time.

In the evening, some other witches of the Church of Night came over with their little children to read from the Unholy Book. It was something Zelda always looked forward to. She loved reading stories to the toddlers, see their eyes brighten up at the greatness of the Dark Lord.

Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose weren’t interested in that, of course. They were playing Monopoly in the kitchen while Zelda gathered the children around her in the living room, her own little girl resting on her lap.

“So, who remembers the story of last time?”, she asked with a bright smile.

Some tiny hands rose up in the air.

“Patricia, would you do us the honor?”

The little girl stood up. She was well-behaved, especially for a four-year-old, and her dark brown eyes were captivating. One day she would be a beautiful woman.

“Our Dark Lord has saved Eve from ignorance and gave her knowledge.”, she said.

“Exactly.” Zelda gave her a warm smile. “And today we’ll read the story of Job, a poor guy that trusted the False God and got utterly punished for doing so.”

The ginger witch paused when someone else entered the room. She looked up and saw Mary, a shy look on her face.

“Sorry.”, she whispered a bit embarrassed. “Would you... mind if I join?”

Zelda remembered her praying at dinner, remembered her deep faith and for the first time asked herself how such a strong believer could get excommunicated from a coven.

“Sit down.”, she said.

Mary did as she was told, placing herself on the floor aside from the others.

Zelda cleared her throat. “Job was a happy guy. He had a wife, lots of children, he was rich and gifted with sooo much property.” She spread her arms to show the toddlers that this man really had had some land. “He thought he had all of that because of the False God, not his own hard work. So, he praised him but our Lord Satan questioned the False God. He pointed out that Job wouldn’t praise him anymore if his riches were gone. The False God wanted to prove him wrong. He took everything from Job. His fields were burning and withering. His family got sick and died. The False God took everything from him, even the clothes on his body. But still Job praised him, not able to see that it was the False God’s ignorance that brought this disaster upon him. Our Dark Lord might have been wrong with the assumption that Job would come to his senses, but he already was a lost soul, not able to see through the veil of ignorance the False God builds around his lambs. Don’t ever forget to stay awake. Never get blind and ignorant, children. Question everything that seems to be good until you’ve found what might spoil it. Because if you remove all threats, then you are able to enjoy everything without remorse and regret.”

“Why does the False God punish his own?”, a little boy named Dominic asked.

“Because he doesn’t care about his lambs.”, Zelda explained with a smile. “He just wants them to praise him, not to think.”

“But we’re praising the Dark Lord without thinking.”, a ginger girl named Anette pointed out.

Zelda took in a sharp breath on that blasphemy but before she could say anything, Mary had slipped over to her.

“We’re not praising him without thinking.”, she explained in her sweetest voice. “We are praising him because we have the choice to do so. Because our Dark Lord loves and cares about all of us. He gives us powers beyond your imagination.” She flicked her fingers and a tiny flame enlightened her fingertips. Anette looked at it with big eyes.

“Will I be able to do that too?”, she asked in awe.

“Of course. That and much, much more. All thanks to our great Dark Lord. That is why we praise him. Because he gives. The False God doesn’t give anything to his lambs. He just expects them to praise him. And that is the difference.”

“Couldn’t have explained it better.”, Zelda said with a smile, ignoring all the mixed feelings inside of her.

“Do you want to tell a story, too?”, she asked the brunette since Mary seemed very comfortable in the group.

“If I’m allowed to...”

“I just asked you.”

Mary smiled and folded her hands in her lap. “Well, you already know that the False God kept Adam and Eve ignorant in his garden. But there is another story to that. Adam had a wife before Eve and her name was Lilith. The False God didn’t like her, because she never did as she was told and Adam didn’t like her because she never saw herself as inferior to him. They wanted to get rid of her, replace her with someone who would obey. So, the False God gave life to Eve, a naïve and ignorant girl that would listen to anything the men would say and threw Lilith out of paradise.”

“Why should women listen to what men say?”, Anette asked.

“Exactly.” Mary beamed at her and gently rested her hand on the little girl’s cheek. “Never do that.”

“I won’t.” She smiled back.

“The False God threw a woman out of paradise who had done nothing wrong. She simply didn’t obey him and Adam. And now she was alone in the desert without water, without food. She didn’t die, no, she was a far too divine creature to die from starvation but it drove her insane and she wished that she would. She wished for peace and salvation, but abandoned from the False God she couldn’t hope for any of that. But after an eternity of despair and pain she was rescued. The Dark Lord himself had found her, had taken care of her. He gave her existence meaning again and Lilith, now stronger than ever before, returned to paradise in the name of the Dark Lord. Adam and Eve had lived in blissful ignorance but she opened Eve’s eyes.”

“But I thought the Dark Lord inhabited a snake?”, Patricia asked.

“The same story. The same truth.” Mary smiled at her. “We are blessed because we can see. Praise Satan.”

“Praise Satan.”, the children echoed.

“It has been a pleasure, but I still need to do some work.”, the brunette stood up again. “Bye children.”

“Bye!”, the group waved at her but just as Mary wanted to leave, Anette grabbed her leg.

“Don’t got, mother.”

“What are you talking about?!” Anette’s real mother gasped and rose from her chair.

“I have no idea...”, Mary tried to explain herself but the angry mother didn’t let her continue.

“You’ve put a hex on my daughter, how sick is that?! Come Anette, we’re leaving.” She ripped the child from the brunette’s leg.

Now she was crying. “Mater! Serva me!”

“She is speaking Latin now?!” Anette’s mother turned around in disgust. “How dare you putting such a spell on my daughter?!”

“Cubavit lamia erit vestra lux. Nunc somnum.” Mary whispered while sending a kiss to the little girl. She fell asleep immediately.

“What...?!” Her mother wanted to complain even more but the brunette folded her hands, the whole room shaking in the vibrations of her magic now.

“Obliviscatur viderunt quid.”, she whispered.

Zelda blinked. Her head was aching and the surroundings seemed a bit blurry for a moment. Then she remembered. She was telling the children a story about Job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved the dream sequence in which Zelda reads to the little children. I mean, that was like the cutest thing ever (until she killed one of them), so I wanted to include something like that. I hope you liked it. x3  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	11. Gin at Midnight

Zelda couldn’t sleep that night. She hadn’t slept well the last nights too, but knowing that Mary was in the house made it all much worse. After a while she just stood up because she couldn’t bear tossing and turning around for any longer. She wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and went downstairs. The house was so quiet and peaceful, the exact opposite of her inside.

The ginger witch walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of gin. She needed it so bad right now and, in the darkness, there was no one to judge her.

The alcohol burned down her throat and made her feel sweet relief for a moment. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste. If it wasn’t for the baby, she would have gotten hammered every day. But she couldn’t allow herself to break. She sat down at the table and emptied the glass sip after sip, forced herself to drink slowly. Responsible.

“Mind sharing with me?”

Zelda almost dropped her glass when she heard an all too familiar voice. She turned around and saw Mary standing in the doorframe. Even in the dim moonlight she could see that the brunette was wearing one of Hilda’s old pajama’s that was way too large for her.

“Ready for fashion week I see.”, she gave back as an answer.

Mary huffed. “Your sister insisted on it because I have no sleeping clothes.” She walked over and sat down next to the ginger.

“Does nothing for you.”, Zelda muttered and emptied her glass.

“Guess not.” Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” The ginger witch looked at her.

“For... coming here. Sleeping here. After everything.”

“Well, that is Sabrina’s fault, not yours.” Zelda huffed. “And I’m honest, it makes me happy to see that you got blindsided by her for once.”

“I noticed.” Mary grabbed the bottle and took a sip from it.

“Of course, you did. You notice everything.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“I wish that was true.” The brunette put the bottle down again. “This is all so messed up.” She rubbed her temples.

“I thought you don’t care.” The ginger witch poured herself another glass.

“And you know I lied.” Now Mary looked at her.

“Yes.” Zelda took another sip of the calming beverage.

“The truth is...” The brunette looked down on her fingers, taking a deep breath. “... I’m scared.”

“You’re scared? Of me?” It made the ginger laugh because it sounded so ridiculous.

“Not you. I mean...” Mary shook her head.

“Yes?”

“It doesn’t matter.” She took the bottle again and allowed herself a large gulp. “The best thing I can do for you is staying away.”

“That’s what buggers say.” Zelda emptied her glass.

“Maybe. But I mean it.”

“You don’t even give me a chance to choose.” Now the ginger witch slowly felt anger rising inside of her. “You just come into my life, mess everything up and then run away without even telling me why!”

Mary shook her head. “I can’t tell you. And frankly, I don’t want to. Because I know that you will hate me if I do. That you will despise me. I’m done with that.”

“Stop assuming what I will do!” Zelda jumped off her chair now, her face reddened with anger. “You’re just hiding in your little shell, scared of letting anyone in! I know that feeling very well, because I already let you into mine! I let you in even though I was scared, even though you hurt me! Don’t think that any truth, how horrible it might be, would let me despise you! Don’t think you’re doing something good while running away from me! You’ve started something, now you have to live with the consequences! You may break up with me, but at least give me a valid reason, tell me why, tell me what scares you so much!”

For a moment Mary just stared at her, her mouth opened in surprise and disbelief. Then she looked down again.

“My heart, my mind, my body, my everything is devoted to the Dark Lord.”

“So are mine! That isn’t an excuse!”

Mary shook her head. “My love and loyalty belong to him and only him.”

“You can’t compare that to our relationship!”

“I can.”

The slap echoed through the quiet room. Mary’s hand wandered up to her burning cheek where Zelda had just hit her with all her might.

“Leave the Dark Lord out of this! Stop using him as an excuse!”, she shouted.

“I’m not making excuses...”

“Yes, you do! You still haven’t told me anything! You’re just hiding behind the Dark Lord now!”

Mary snorted and suddenly a smile was growing on her face. “Yes. You’re right. I’m too much of a coward to tell the truth.”

“I don’t know why that is funny...” Zelda crossed her arms.

“Because this isn’t me.” Now she was laughing. “Look at me, I’m scared to tell you! I’m scared of your reaction!”

“Mary...?” The ginger witch was getting confused.

“Thank you!” The brunette jumped off her chair and cupped her face, suddenly a warm smile on her face. “I haven’t felt this alive in centuries.”

“Centuries...?” Zelda blinked. How old was this woman?

“Oh.” Mary’s cheeks blushed a little. “Well, age is a thing now, huh?”

“You don’t have to tell me how old you are.” The ginger witch huffed. “But I would like to know what’s going on.”

“Some kind of epiphany.” Mary shook her head. “I don’t even care anymore.”

“Well, I do!”

“You’re mad at me and you have all the rights to be.” The brunette still smiled. “So, come on! Let out your anger. Punch me, hit me, punish me!”

“This is not what I want to do!” Zelda ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “I just want to know what is going on!”

Mary moved closer to her, caressing her face with the back of her hand. “I’m letting you in.”

Zelda felt a shiver moving through her whole body. “That’s not how that works.”

“I am a horrible person, Zelda.” The brunette continued caressing her. “You won’t be happy with me. Everything I touch breaks. Nobody is more important for me than the Dark Lord. I haven’t had something like a relationship in ages and back then it ended with me murdering him. I have no scruples, I never play fair and I’m never completely honest. So, do you still want me to stay?”

Zelda had to gulp and closed her eyes. “Yes.”

“Then you are really, really stupid.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Zelda put her hand in front of Mary’s mouth. “I’m still mad at you, you won’t get kisses.”

She could feel the brunette licking over her palm and rolled her eyes.

“Just tell me one thing. Anything. Something true. Something real.”

Mary sighed and sat down again, grabbing the bottle of gin. “Idocareaboutyou.”, she muttered into the bottle.

“I beg your pardon?”, Zelda said, even though she had understood her words.

“I do care about you.”, the brunette repeated with a sigh.

“Still didn’t really get it.”

“Oh, come on.” Mary huffed.

Zelda sat down next to her again, a little smile on her face now. “How is the sofa?”

“Just perfect. You don’t want to see that motel room I’ve spent the last nights in.” Mary’s head suddenly slipped on Zelda’s shoulder. “I say it one last time. If you don’t listen to me it’s your fault. You should stay away from me. It’s best for you because whatever this is, it won’t have a happy ending. Sooner or later it will blow up and you will be very sad.”

“No ending is happy.” Zelda leaned her head against the brunette’s. “The journey is the happy part.”

“That’s one way to see it.”

“That’s the only reasonable way to see it. I want to stop planning forward all the time, think of what might be, what could be... I’m glad if I have some happy moments now. If I stay away from you, I’ll be sad. If I stay with you, I’ll be sad later. So, don’t think I’ll just allow you to go away because it might end bad.”

Zelda could feel Mary’s slender fingers closing around her own hand. “You really are special.”, she whispered.

The ginger closed her eyes. “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“And I’m sorry for pushing you away.” The brunette’s grip tightened. “There is probably space on the sofa for two and I wouldn’t say no to some company.”

“Me neither.”

They separated again and Zelda put away the gin before laying down on the sofa with the other woman. It was very tight because the furniture wasn’t made for two people to lie on, but Zelda couldn’t say she didn’t like the brunette practically lying on her. She placed an arm around Mary’s back and carefully caressed her neck. The brunette closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Are you still mad at me?”, she asked.

“A bit.”, Zelda said but smiled.

“Can I... make up for it?”

“Maybe.”

She felt the Mary’s lips brushing over her neck and tilted her head to give her more space. This wasn’t like their last encounters though. Here lips were gentle and caring. It made Zelda’s body shiver.

“You taste so good...”, Mary whispered against her skin.

“Do you want to eat me now?”

“Sometimes I do.” The brunette gently nibbled on her skin. “Especially when you’re wearing something like that.” She ran down her hand the plunging neckline of Zelda’s night gown.

“Well... I really can’t say the same.”, the ginger witch snorted at the sight of Mary in Hilda’s pajamas.

“What, you think this isn’t fashionable?” Pretending to be outraged, the brunette sat up and posed in the way too large outfit.

“Even Hilda doesn’t wear them anymore.”

“Oh, maybe I can make you like them.” Mary bend over her, the hanging fabric now revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“I must admit, that is a benefit.” Zelda grabbed the brunette’s hips to pull her closer, finally kissing her lips. Lord, she had missed them.

“We really shouldn’t get too excited.”, Mary muttered quietly.

“Probably not.” The ginger witch removed some strands of hair from the brunette’s face. “But a tiny bit more... can’t hurt that much.”

She pulled the other woman back into a hot kiss and their tongues fought against each other. Mary’s hand slipped into Zelda’s night gown and wrapped itself around her breast, gently kneading it. The ginger let out a quiet groan.

“Can I leave my hand here for a bit?”, the brunette asked quietly.

“I insist on it.”, Zelda muttered.

Mary smiled and rested her head on her shoulder again. Her steady breath was calming and Zelda felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. She wanted to stop herself, knowing that they shouldn’t lie together sleeping with so many people in the house who could notice them. But the short of sleep was stronger than her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy now?  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	12. Mutual Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Midwinter's Tale I finally don't have to avoid the babe's name anymore!  
> ...  
> And I'm sad.

“Zelda. Wake up.”

The ginger’s eyes were still heavy when she slowly opened them, blinking the sleep off her view. Hilda was standing next to the sofa, Leticia on her arm. Her glance was soft.

“The sun is rising.”, she whispered. “Sabrina and Ambrose might get up soon.”

“Right...” Zelda tried to move, but was unable to do so since Mary was laying on her. The brunette was still sleeping soundly, her face hidden by her voluminous hair. The ginger’s cheeks turned a little hot when she noticed that Mary's hand still was resting inside her night gown.

“Mary...”, she muttered while tucking back her hair. “Wake up.”

The brunette moved lightly but only started snoring against her chest. It made Zelda smile.

“Have you... spoken out on it?”, Hilda asked carefully.

“Partly.” Lost in thought, Zelda moved her hand through Mary’s hair. “I don’t have the illusion of this being easy. But I still have the illusion of this being worth it.”

Her sister nodded. “You know I’m always here to talk.”

The ginger smiled lightly. “Yes. I know.”

“I’ll feed the little one. You better get up. Or at least move her hand away.” The blonde turned around and walked over to the kitchen, leaving Zelda with a deeply embarrassed blush on her face.

“Hey.”, she whispered and kissed Mary’s forehead. “Wake up now.”

The brunette sighed in her sleep, finally opening her beautiful eyes. ”Hmmm?”

“It’s time to get up.”

“Is it now?” She slowly sat up, her hair a beautiful mess.

“Sabrina and Ambrose will get up soon.”

“I see.” Mary looked down at her hand which she hadn’t moved away from Zelda’s neckline yet. “Soon.”

“Soon.” The ginger witch nodded, feeling the other woman’s hand tightening around her breast. “But Hilda is already up.”

“Is she now?”, the brunette said unimpressed, her touch growing harder.

Zelda had to gulp. “I don’t know what you’re planning but I have the feeling that it might get us into trouble.”

“I love trouble.”, Mary whispered against her lips, pecking them gently.

“Of course you do...” The ginger closed her eyes, giving her a proper kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other and Zelda couldn’t hold back a quiet moan.

“Maybe we should… go somewhere else. Somewhere not that visible.”, she panted as Mary’s other hand slowly slipped under her skirt.

“Do you want to go down to the morgue?”, the brunette whispered into her ear.

Zelda shivered. It was so wrong, but still… “Yes.”, she said quietly.

They both stood up and walked downstairs into the morgue. There weren’t any corpses there at the moment because nobody had died recently, so all tables were free for other activities.

“Cold and sterile. Sexy.”, Mary muttered while walking to one of the tables. She kicked off the pants on the way, granting Zelda a good view on her backside before sitting down.

“That’s your definition of sexy?”, the ginger witch huffed and crossed her arms.

“I’ll show you my definition of sexy.”, the brunette growled before throwing away the pajama shirt, now sitting there completely naked with crossed legs. Zelda had to admit that this was more than just sexy.

“Meh.”, she said though, playing unimpressed.

“You little bitch.”, Mary cooed, starting to caress her own body. “I’ll show you  _meh_ , my dear.”

“You’re just playing porn star now.”, Zelda said, her voice shaking in lust.

With a dark smirk, Mary moved one hand between her legs, starting to touch herself, moaning way too loud. It echoed back from the walls and made Zelda burn in lust. She couldn’t hold back anymore and downright jumped on the other woman, spreading hungry kisses all over her whole body while stripping down her own clothes.

“You’re on fire, Zelda.”, Mary whispered in a dark and lusty voice. The ginger witch shut her up with a hot kiss while rubbing their bodies together.

And suddenly the brunette turned around, being on top now and letting Zelda feel the cold table in her back. It made her shiver.

“How about dirty confession time?”, she whispered. “No lies allowed.”

“Is that even possible for you?”, the ginger gave back.

Mary chuckled. “I’ll make an exception.”

“Alright.” Zelda kissed down the brunette’s neck. “Then tell me what you like most about my body.”

“Cocky, darling.” Mary huffed. “And so hard to answer. Maybe it’s your pretty face. Maybe your perfect tits...” She ran her hands over them, massaging her nipples with her thumbs. Zelda moaned lightly and even louder as her hands slipped down into deeper regions. 

“But I think it’s your reaction when I do this.”, the brunette growled into Zelda’s ear while entering her with two fingers. The ginger groaned in lust and moved along with the movements of the other woman’s hand.

“Now it’s my turn.” Mary’s fingers suddenly stopped and Zelda gasped in protest. “Tell me, how old have you been when you got deflowered?”

“Sixteen.”, the ginger witch admitted without hesitation. “I’ve had had possibilities before but I’ve waited until my baptism.”

“You’re such a faithful woman.” Mary’s hot breath brushed over her neck. “Saving yourself for the Dark Lord how it should be.”

“Praise Satan.”, Zelda muttered.

“Praise Satan indeed.” The brunette playfully flipped her fingers against her clit. It made the ginger witch gasp and moan.

“What... what do you want to do with me...?”, she asked while panting heavily. 

“Everything.” Mary’s voice grew dark and lusty. “I want to make you moan and scream, want you to lose control, want to see that face you make when you come.”

Zelda’s breathing got out of control as the brunette moved even closer. “And I want to do the dirty stuff. I want to bite you, I want to hit you, I want to torture you until you beg for mercy. I want to tie you up, want to make you bleed. I want to leave everlasting marks on that beautiful body of yours.”

The ginger felt afraid and aroused at the same time. And it was a wonderful feeling.

“Maybe we could arrange that one day.”, she panted.

“And what about you?”, Mary asked. “I know you enjoy the pleasure of the pain but wouldn’t you like to give it away too?”

Zelda closed her eyes, a light smirk on her lips. “Hitting you felt good.”, she said. “I’d love to do it again.”

“I’m right here.”

“Not now.” The ginger shook her head. “You know what I’d like to do now?” She opened her eyes again, looking at the other woman.

“No.” Mary seemed a bit confused since she couldn’t read any special lust from Zelda’s face.

The ginger witch sat up and wrapped her arms around her lover. “I just want to make love.”

“Make love...?” The brunette blinked in confusion.

“No big dirty talk, no big teasing. Just us.” Zelda placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Alright... uh...” Mary’s cheeks turned pink now. “How do we do that?”

“You’re such a dummy.” With a huff, Zelda pulled the brunette into a loving kiss, caressing her back. She returned it and Zelda slipped on her lap, moving their bodies against each other in a slow and steady rhythm. After a little while Mary moved underneath her, shoving one leg between hers.

“Do you want to ride my thigh?”, she whispered against her lips.

“I’d love to.”, Zelda gave back, starting to rub herself on the soft skin. Mary moved her leg along and it really had something to it.

“Careful.”, the brunette muttered while gently pushing her into a lying position again.

“Cold.”, the ginger witch gasped, as her back hit the table.

“I’ll make it warm.”, Mary whispered into her ear, kissing her again while caressing her shivering body.

Zelda closed her eyes, enjoying the other woman’s touches. “Come here...”, she muttered while pulling the brunette onto her.

“I’m here.”, Mary gave back under kisses.

“Closer.”, the ginger whispered, grabbing her thigh and moving her body between her legs. Panting, they moved their private parts against each other. The friction made Zelda start sweating hard and she crawled her fingers into Mary’s soft skin.

“Is that still making love?”, the brunette muttered. “Or is it making marks now?”

“Shut up.”, Zelda groaned while digging her nails deeper into her back.

“Mh.”, her lover sighed softly before kissing her again without stopping the friction.

“Too slow...”, the ginger gasped, wanting more now.

“Ask nicely.”, Mary smirked.

“I won’t beg.” Zelda tightened her grip. “Just do it.”

“I thought we were making love. Nice and slowly.” The brunette chuckled.

“Nice and a bit faster now.”

Mary smiled and pecked her nose. “I love it when you get needy.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “You love it to bully me when I get needy.”

“Yeah.” She didn’t even try to deny it.

“That’s not nice either.” The ginger crossed her fingers in the brunette’s neck, a little smile on her lips.

“Probably. But I think I know how to make up for it.” Mary moved down on her body, licking over her breasts and stomach on the way. Zelda moaned out loudly when her tongue arrived between her legs and crawled her fingers into her lover’s scalp. Her whole body was shaking under the brunette’s eager tongue and when she made it over the edge, she caught herself screaming the other woman’s name.

“Now that was hot.”, Mary purred as she looked up, licking her lips.

Zelda felt her cheeks blush. “Don’t get full of yourself...”

“Oh, don’t get grumpy.” The brunette wrapped her arms around her again. “Even though you’re cute when you are.”

The ginger with huffed. “We really should get up again soon before anyone notices something.”

“You want to leave me unfinished?” Mary huffed. “How egoistic.”

“I...” Zelda cleared her throat. “I’m sorry...”

“Oh, keep it down.” The brunette chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I’ll take care of it.” She slipped down from the table and put on Hilda’s pajamas again.

“You don’t have to...”

“I’ll go to the bathroom. You can clean up.” Mary winked at her.

Zelda huffed. “Thanks very much.” Then her glance grew a bit softer. “I’ve missed you.”, she admitted quietly.

The brunette looked at her for a moment, before folding her hands in her lap. “Surprisingly, I can say the same.”

Zelda watched her coming closer again, felt her hand brushing over her cheek.

“You managed to wake up something inside of me. Something I thought I’d never feel again.”

“Love?”, the ginger asked barely audible, her voice shaking.

“I...” Mary closed her eyes. “It’s not that simple.”

“It’s never simple.” Zelda took the other woman’s hands in hers.

The brunette smiled sadly. “I feel lots and lots of confusion. I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“Then I think we feel pretty much the same.” The ginger witch lowered her head and kissed the other woman’s hands.

“Mutual confusion. Yes, I think that’ll work.” Mary smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I know you’re busy getting your stuff together but... maybe you want to babysit Leticia with me today?”, Zelda asked quietly.

“I can do the work in your room, if you want to.”

The ginger nodded. “I’d love to spend some time with you where we actually keep our clothes on.”

Mary snorted. “You didn’t exactly defend yourself from throwing them off.”

“That's not what I mean...” Zelda sighed and slipped down from the table to grab her night gown from the floor.

“I know.” The brunette hugged her from behind so that she wasn’t able to put it back on. “And I’m glad because I can’t get enough of that wonderful body.”

Zelda felt herself blushing. “Well, I’m not saying that we shouldn’t have sex anymore... just... not only that.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Mary whispered into her ear before letting her go again. “I’m in the bathroom if you need me. But please, don’t need me because I need some alone-time.”

And without further ado the brunette beauty walked upstairs again, swinging her hips even more than usual and managing to make the old pajamas to look somewhat sexy.

Zelda took a deep breath before getting dressed again. Then she cleaned up the table and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She still didn’t know what she was doing and confused really was the perfect word to describe her state of mind. Confused and horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer. The reason is that I'm not sure how to go from here, since I have three possible outcomes in mind. I'll decide on the way and when I'm finished I'll make another fanfic(s) with my other ideas.  
> Thing is, until I've decided how I'll go on with this one chapters might take a bit longer. Hope you'll understand. ^^'  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	13. Blessed by the Demon

Breakfast was pretty awkward and Zelda was happy to have her newspaper to hide behind. Mary was sitting next to Sabrina, drinking only some tea. No wonder that she was that slim with such non-existent eating habits.

“Do you ever eat?”, the ginger asked, looking over the edge of her newspaper.

“I’m never hungry in the morning.” Mary put down her cup with a smile.

“You didn’t eat dinner yesterday as well.”, Zelda pointed out.

“I was busy. But I did eat something later that night. So, don’t worry.”

The ginger witch huffed. “Worried. You wish.” She hid behind her newspaper again.

“Don’t take her too seriously.”, Sabrina said. “She just likes complaining.”

“You’ve become rather rascally.” Zelda put away her newspaper to give Sabrina a burning glare. “On the other hand, you’ve always been.”

Mary stood up from her chair before the teenage witch could answer, a light smile on her face. “I’ll excuse myself now. I need to go to town to handle some insurance matters. I’ll be back for lunch.” She winked at Zelda. “And I’ll eat some.”

The ginger huffed in pretended lack of interest as the brunette left the room. Then she turned all her attention to little baby Leticia.

A light knock on the door of her room made Zelda look up from the cradle. She’d been playing with the little one and completely forgotten the time.

“I’m back.”, Mary said while entering the room with a bunch of papers in her arms.

“How’s it been?”, the ginger asked. “Will the insurance take the costs?”

“They probably will.” She winked, signalizing that she mostly likely had bewitched some poor workers.

“You’re not exactly playing fair.” Zelda shook her head.

The brunette laughed while slamming the papers on the table. “Honey, my house burned down. I don’t care about fair bureaucracy.”

“What happened anyway?” The ginger witch crossed her arms, stepping closer to her.

Mary sighed deeply and closed her eyes. “I was drunk and angry and wanted to break stuff. Throwing the chair into the fireplace wasn’t the best idea.”

Zelda blinked. “Really?”

“Really.”

“But one burning chair wouldn’t cause such an inferno.”

“It does when you spill wine over the floor. And have lots of books that burn with pleasure.” The brunette sat down at the table.

“I don’t think I want you to be mad at me again.” 

“I do have quite a short temper.” Mary grabbed the first of her papers. “And now I have to go through all of this shit again. Wasn’t worth it at all.”

“Nooo.” Zelda stretched the answer like she was talking to a child. “Please don’t burn our house down when you get angry.”

“I’ll try my best.” She smiled innocently while writing down some numbers.

“You said you killed your last boyfriend...” Zelda tilted her head.

“I did. He deserved it.” Mary looked up at her.

“How? Was he cheating on you?”

The brunette snorted. “All the time. But I didn’t care. I’m not better in that aspect. No, no, he dared to try to wear me down. Women should be in the kitchen, he said. And when I told him to go to hell, he wanted to ran off with the neighbor's wife. They probably had a little accident on the way...” She smirked wickedly. “Well, they most certainly have gone to hell now.”

“I wonder what Sabrina would say, if she knew about this side of you.”

“I wonder what Sabrina would say, if she knew how much you love to get fucked by me.”

Zelda leaned her bottom at the table and crossed her arms again. “What was that part about cheating?”

Mary rolled her eyes. “I haven’t had sex with anyone but you in the last months.”

“And are you planning to keep it like that?”

“Yes.” The brunette suddenly gave her a warm smile. “I’m not a fan of monogamy but with the right person I could get used to it.”

“Am I that person?”

“Maybe. I’m most certainly not missing out.” She smirked now and pulled the ginger on her lap.

“Is that so?” Zelda wrapped her arms around the other woman’s sholders. She got a gentle kiss for an answer.

“As much as I love this...” Mary gently pushed her away again. “... I really need to get that stuff done.”

“Of course.” The ginger witch walked back to the cradle where little Leticia was sucking on the ear of her teddy bear.

“Now that isn’t yummy, dear.” Zelda gently pulled it away and gave her a pacifier instead.

“I can feed her if you like.”, Mary was looking at her now.

“Well, it didn’t do any harm last time... but may I say it’s still awkward?” The ginger carefully picked up the baby from her cradle.

Mary laughed quietly. “Is that so?” She turned her back to Zelda who immediately pulled down the zipper of her dress.

“Where are your children now?”, the ginger asked while Mary freed one of her arms from the fabric.

“Grown up.” The brunette smiled sadly. “They don’t have time for their mother anymore.”

Zelda placed a tender kiss on her cheek. “I have time for their mother.”, she whispered.

Mary smiled at her and the ginger was quite sure that it was honest. Then she pulled down her bra from her breast. Zelda couldn’t help but running her fingers over it for a moment, before handing Leticia to her.

“Fortis era.”, the brunette whispered and placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead. She looked at her with big eyes and a huge smile.

“Potus.” Mary offered her breast to Leticia now and the baby took the offer immediately. Yet again, Zelda could feel energy radiating from the brunette, felt her silent humming like an echo in her limbs.

_“Mater! Serva me!”_

Suddenly, the voice of a crying child echoed through her mind. She had heard it before... but where?

“Oh dear, this is getting out of hand.”, Mary chuckled and carefully removed Leticia from her breast.

“What was that?”, Zelda whispered. “I’ve heard a child screaming for their mother.”

“Hm.” The brunette carefully put the baby back in her cradle, kissing her forehead.

“Mary. Answer me.”

She turned back to her, a smile on her face. “Don’t worry. You won’t remember in a second.”

Zelda reacted fast, fast enough to block the spell that tried to erase her memory. Still, Mary’s power was so enormous that she fell to her knees.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare using spells on me like that!”, she panted. “Ego voca Baphomet protego memet ex veneficium!”

Zelda knew that she wasn’t strong enough to keep up the protection spell against the superior woman for long. But she wouldn’t give in.

“You’re calling on Baphomet for protection?” Mary smirked. “That is a bit tricky now.”

“What... what do you mean?”

“I hate keeping people ignorant but I just have no other choice now, darling. But if it makes you happy, I’ll tell you the truth as long as your silly little barricade withstands. You won’t remember anyways.”

Zelda’s breath grew harder, betrayal flowing through her bones. “Why?”

“I can’t let you know...” Mary kneeled down before her with a smile. “... who I really am.”

“Who are you?”, the ginger whispered breathless.

“Et occurrent daemonia onocentauris et pilosus clamabit alter ad alterum ibi cubavit lamia et invenit sibi requiem.”

“A quote from the Vulgate.”, Zelda looked up. “Are you playing games now?”

Mary smirked. “Adams erste Frau. Nimm dich in acht vor ihren schönen Haaren, vor diesem Schmuck, mit dem sie einzig prangt. Wenn sie damit den jungen Mann erlangt, so läßt sie ihn so bald nicht wieder fahren.”

“Could you please stop quoting...!”

“And the Serpent, the Woman of Harlotry, incited and seduced Eve through the husks of Light which in itself is holiness. And the Serpent seduced Holy Eve, and enough said for him who understands. And all this ruination came about because Adam the first man coupled with Eve while she was in her menstrual impurity – this is the filth and the impure seed of the Serpent who mounted Eve before Adam mounted her.”

Zelda felt her powers dwindling. She wouldn’t be able to withstand much longer. “Please...”, she whispered. “... you will erase it anyway, just say it!”

“I already did, dearest.” The brunette smiled while caressing her still exposed breast. “I have many names. Many stories. Not all of them are true. Not all of them are told. I am the sin. The Dawn of Doom. The Serpent. I am the Shadow that makes you feel fear at night. I am the Mother of Demons. I am Baphomet. I am Lilith.”

For a moment Zelda seemed to freeze in time, the shock rushing through her limbs. She couldn’t grasp it at first, couldn’t understand the meaning behind her words.

“Demoness...”, she whispered after the truth slowly hit in. Her defense broke and threw herself on the floor, not daring to look up. “I do not have the right to get blessed by your presence. I am not worthy.”

“Look up, Zelda.”

She did, her body trembling. The dark beauty drew a pentagram on her forehead and then left a kiss there. “Lamia quod erit vestra lux.”

“Thank you.” Zelda felt tears running down her cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Don’t cry. It’s all going to be fine. You will forget in a minute.”

“But why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?” The ginger still didn’t dare to properly look at her.

“Our Dark Lord Satan wanted me to get involved with your family and after I had met you praying in the forest, I thought it would be the perfect way to do so.” Lilith’s hands were running through her hair and Zelda closed her eyes in awe. “I pretended to like you, flirted with you. But Zelda...” Her grip tightened. “I’m not pretending anymore. I had you where I wanted you but... I couldn’t do it. So, I ran away. The Dark Lord was furious... he punished me with fire. I can’t fail him, Zelda. He is the one who saved me. So, I have to go on. But in reality, I really want to leave you. You may think you can handle what’s to come... but you can’t. And I don’t want to see you break.”

“Demoness...” Zelda shook her head. “I don’t understand...”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lilith put her hand on the ginger witch’s cheek. “You will forget.”

“Wait!” Zelda grabbed her hand, a begging look on her face. “I need to know, even if it’s only for a second, what you really think of me!”

The Mother of Demons smiled lightly. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I've made up my mind and know where to go now. And I hope you will like it!  
> Thank you so much for all the overwhelming support on this fanfiction. It really keeps me motivated.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	14. My Girl

Living with Mary was both complicated and wonderful. Sabrina and Ambrose were coming home more regularly again and Zelda continued to deny all feelings for Mary in front of them. The brunette didn’t complain, she had, in fact, no time to do so because the work she had to do for school was immense. She not only had to recover what the flames had taken, but also prepare new stuff. Since it was the only way for them to be together, Mary had formed the habit of doing her work in Zelda’s room while she was watching the baby. Occasionally, they would vanish somewhere discreet for a few minutes when no-one was around to get laid. Mary still slept on the sofa though.

Leticia continued to show strong signs of magic and the ginger witch was both happy and concerned. She didn’t know if it was good that a baby could already levitate and print images in other people’s heads.

On that evening, Leticia was already asleep for hours and Zelda couldn’t quite grasp the words on the pages of her book anymore. The clock told her that it was past midnight but Mary was still working. She had put on a pair of reading glasses that definitely only added to her perfect looks. The pen was scratching over paper and the pile of work only seemed to grow, not to shrink.

“Mary... it’s time for bed.”, she said while getting up from her chair.

“Oh, but I’m finished soon.”

“Doesn’t look like it...” Zelda walked over to the table.

“You’re probably right...” The brunette leaned back in her chair. “Lord, my back hurts.”

“Let me...” Zelda carefully placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently.

“Mmmh, that’s good.” Mary leaned into the touch. “But be a bit rougher, will you? I can barely feel anything.”

The ginger witch tightened her grip, kneading her fingers deep into her shoulders. The other woman was visibly pleased and rolled her head, moaning.

“Harder...”

Zelda used all her might now, Mary’s bones clicking under her forcing fingers.

“You know, I could get used to this.”, the brunette gasped.

“Maybe I can find the time to spoil my girl after a long day of work now and then.”, Zelda muttered.

“I’m your girl now?”

“You better don’t disagree.”

Mary chuckled. “Well, I think  _girlfriend_  sounds much better and much less possessive.”

The ginger witch gulped. “So... you’re my girlfriend then?”

“If you like.”

“There’s nothing I’d like more than that.”

Mary turned around and dragged her into a soft kiss. Zelda returned it immediately and pulled the annoying glasses from her face to deepen the kiss tenderly.

“Stay here tonight...”, she whispered against the brunette’s lips.

“You know that Sabrina already finds it suspicious that you let me do my work in your room. If she notices...”

“I don’t care.” Zelda took Mary’s hands. “Because I will tell her tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Mary seemed to have doubts.

“You’re my girlfriend. And I’m not ashamed of you. I don’t need to hide my feelings.” Zelda tightened her grip, taking a deep breath before the following words. “I love you.”

The brunette’s eyes widened at those words and she could feel her hands shaking. “I... I...”

“You don’t need to answer it, if you’re not ready.”

Mary shook her head when Zelda started to caress her cheek. “Sorry, I... it’s...” There were actually tears dripping from her eyes and the ginger gently kissed them away. The brunette grasped for her lips, kissing her desperately.

“I could use some love-making now...”, she muttered quietly.

“Not when the babe’s in the room.” Zelda shook her head.

“That’s why I said love-making.” Mary smiled lightly. “I just want to kiss and cuddle. Preferably without clothes.”

The ginger witch snickered. “Sounds... perfect.” She brushed some strands of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “I’ll make myself ready for bed.”

“Zelda...” Mary’s voice stopped her as she was about to go to the bathroom.

“Yes?”, she asked, turning back to her.

“May I have one of your night gowns? I really hate that pajamas.”

Later, they were both laying in Zelda’s bed, their bodies intertwined. The ginger witch had put her head on the teacher’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was pleasantly calming.

“Are you sure you want to make it official?”, Mary asked after a while, gently running her fingers through Zelda’s hair.

“Yes. Unless you don’t want to, of course.” She looked up into that beautiful blue eyes.

“No. Why should I hide how lucky I am?” The brunette placed a kiss on her forehead.

Zelda smiled and felt the joy floating through her body. It had been a long time since she had just felt pure happiness but right now no bad thoughts could make their way to her brain.

“You know, I wouldn’t say no if you stayed here for a while.”, she said.

“I must admit, I do like the company.” Mary smiled sadly. “But I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Why?” Zelda caressed her cheek.

“Several reasons. But none of them you.” The brunette pulled her into a loving kiss.

“Forget them...”, the ginger muttered against her lips. “Stay.”

“For now.” Mary rolled on top of her, placing her hand on her cheek. “I really like your company.”

Zelda smiled and pecked her lips. “We should sleep now. You have to work tomorrow and I guess suffer through classes is easier with some sleep.”

“Wise words.” The brunette slipped down from her again, opening her arms. “Come here.”

She immediately took the offer, falling into the other woman’s embrace. And it felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I think you'll appreciate it.  
> Also, DID YOU ALREADY SEE THE VIDEO MICHELLE AND MIRANDA POSTED ON INSTAGRAM?! BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE MY EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW!  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	15. An Announcement

Zelda got greeted with a marvelous view this morning when Mary, who stood up first, opened the curtains of the window. Her silhouette emerged from the faint sunlight and yet again the ginger could only feel pure joy about the fact that this beautiful woman was her girlfriend now.

“Good morning.”, she said and Mary turned around, looking just fantastic in her blue night gown.

“Morning.” With a smile, the brunette sat down on the bed again. “Did you sleep well?”

“Just fantastic.” Zelda stretched her muscles before sitting up and wrapping her arms around the other woman.

Mary placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You were very cuddly.”

“Don’t you dare telling anyone.”

“What do I get for keeping it a secret?”

Zelda huffed and crossed her arms. “Blackmail?”

“You know that I’m not nice.” The brunette smirked.

“Well...” The ginger witch cleared her throat. “If you don’t tell anyone I’ll maybe allow you to tie me up.”

There was a devious glint in Mary’s eyes now. “Now that is an offer I can’t refuse.”

“Good. Then keep your mouth shut.” Zelda slipped from the bed and eyed herself in the mirror.

The brunette stepped behind her and tugged the hair from her shoulder. “You know that you just made a dangerous promise?”, she whispered while kissing along her neck.

Zelda closed her eyes and tilted her head. “Just promise me to bury me in the yard if you accidentally kill me.”

Mary chuckled against her skin. “Promise.”

The ginger witch turned to her lover and wrapped her arms around her neck again. “But we won’t do that with the youngsters in the house.”

“Seems fair.” Mary placed a kiss on her lips. “Now go get dressed.”

“To hear those words from you...” Zelda smirked.

“Well, I can always rip your clothes off again.”

They kissed one more time, then the ginger witch walked over to the bathroom to get herself ready. The mirror told her that she was still smiling happily. She rolled her eyes over herself for behaving like a teenager.

After a quick shower and her usual morning routine Zelda returned to her room. Mary was sitting on the bed, breast feeding Leticia. As always, the air around her seemed to vibrate.

“She is very hungry today.”, Mary said while looking up with a smile.

“Can see that.” Zelda gulped as the magic in the air made her throat sore.

“Such a strong girl.” The brunette smiled before handing her to Zelda.

“Yes...” She shook her head, trying to free herself from the energy.

“I’ll make myself ready for the special occasion.” Mary placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

“Special occasion. Yeah.” Zelda sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. “What if Sabrina hates me?”, she whispered.

Leticia cooed in her arms and grabbed a strand of her hair.

“At least you accept it in any case.” The ginger witch smiled sadly at the baby. “You like her, right?”

The baby giggled joyfully.

“Sabrina likes her too. It shouldn’t be too bad... yet I’m scared. I don’t even know if I’m doing the right thing. She is someone you should stay away from. But yet I can’t.” Zelda sighed. “Wouldn’t it be nice if everything was easy for once?”

Of course, Leticia didn’t have an answer. But her presence was calming and Zelda carefully cradled her in her arms.

“Oh dear.” She looked up when she heard Mary’s voice. The brunette was standing in the doorframe, looking at her with a pitiful glance.

“What?” Zelda lifted an eyebrow.

“I could already feel your insecurity when I was still in the hallway.” She tilted her head.

The ginger witch looked down, trying to find comfort in Leticia’s soothing smile.

“Hey...” Mary walked over and kneeled down before her. “No one is forcing you to say it.” She took her hand. “I have no problem with being your little secret.”

Zelda shook her head. “No. I want them to know. I’m just... nervous.”

“I’m there for you.” Mary caressed her cheek with a smile. “No matter what.”

“Thanks...” Zelda leaned her head on her hand.

“Kiss for good luck.” The brunette pecked her lips.

“That was no real kiss.”

Mary chuckled and gave her a proper kiss. “Now let’s go get breakfast.”

“Right.” Zelda nodded and stood up.

The only person who was up already was Hilda, what made Zelda relax a little. She was the one who already knew and accepted them and it made her feel safe.

“Morning!”, the blonde said cheerfully while making pancakes.

“Morning.”, Zelda muttered back and sat down at the table, grabbing her newspaper. Mary sat down next to her, waiting patiently until Sabrina and Ambrose entered the room as well and Hilda served breakfast.

Zelda felt the nervousness coming up again while looking at her family eating breakfast. So she decided to get through with it quickly.

“I have something to announce.”, she said. Now there was no turning back, because everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath, realizing that she had no idea how to put it in words.

“What is it, auntie?”, Sabrina asked.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment. This was harder than she thought it would be. “Sometimes situations can turn out... unexpected.”, she started, not even knowing where she was going with that. “And... something very unexpected happened indeed.”

“Are you pregnant?”, Ambrose asked bluntly. It made Mary snort.

Zelda’s eyebrow twitched. “No. I am not pregnant. But... I am in a relationship.”

“Oh, that is wonderful!”, Sabrina said with a sincere smile. It made the ginger witch feel a little better.

Ambrose leaned over the table with a smirk. “And who is the lucky guy?”

Zelda cleared her throat, the curious faces of Sabrina and Ambrose firing up her insecurity again. But Hilda’s encouraging smile finally gave her the strength to look at Mary, who was smiling softly.

“Not a guy.”, she said, resting her hand on the brunette’s.

Sabrina gasped. “You and Ms Wardwell...?!”

“Explains why she practically lives in your room by now.”, Ambrose pointed out.

“I’m so happy for you!”, Hilda said before the situation could get too serious and hugged first Zelda and then Mary.

“Yeah, me too. You go girls!” Ambrose tried to high five Zelda but she wouldn’t sink that low and just rolled her eyes. To her surprise, Mary hit it instead.

“Your girlfriend is cool.”, her nephew concluded.

“I’ll make cake to celebrate!”, Hilda decided and immediately started to rummage through the kitchen shelfs.

“That really isn’t necessary...”, Zelda tried to point out, but her sister was already at it and in this stage, there was no way to stop her. Well, maybe a little kill, but she really didn’t deserve that at the moment.

“That really is a surprise.”, Sabrina said with a smile. “But I’m happy for you.”

The ginger felt all the load falling off her mind. They’d all accepted it. She felt Mary’s hand on hers, her thumb caressing the back.

“I’m glad you have nothing against it.”, Zelda said with sincere gratefulness.

“Why would we have something against it, if it makes you happy?”, Sabrina shook her head.

“See? No need to be nervous.”, Mary said with a smirk.

“Shut up.”, Zelda muttered but she couldn’t hide the smile on her lips.

The brunette grabbed her cup of tea and emptied it, still smirking. “I have to go to work.”, she said while getting up from her chair.

“We should get going as well.”, Ambrose agreed.

“Bye aunties.”, Sabrina said while grabbing her stuff.

“Bye everyone!”, Hilda shouted from the kitchen corner.

“Bye.”, Zelda sighed while grabbing her newspaper again.

“Bye darling.”, she heard Mary’s voice next to her face and before she could do anything against it, the brunette kissed her goodbye in front of the others. Zelda felt the blood rushing up to her cheeks and after their lips parted again, she immediately hid her face behind the newspaper. She could her the chuckles of Sabrina and Ambrose as they left the room and it made her feel incredibly stupid. For Satan’s sake, she was a grown-up woman, not a teenager!

Yet, she hadn’t felt this loved in a long time. And that blissful feeling of happiness was something she couldn’t hide completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff time. I like fluff. Especially when it eventually turns into angst. :D  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	16. Sharing Energy

Hilda’s celebration cake turned out amazing. Zelda had expected nothing less of her sister, but the final result looked like it could win the first place at a bakery contest. She really had put in all her heart.

“You know you didn’t have to do this.”, the ginger said when Hilda placed the finished cake on the kitchen table.

“I know.” The blonde smiled at her. “But I’m happy for you and I think the others will appreciate sweet dinner for tonight.”

“Think of all the calories though...”

“We don’t need to eat to whole cake in one go.” Hilda sighed.

The front door opened and Sabrina and Ambrose entered the house, admiring the cake after a brief hello.

“Oh, this looks amazing! May I have a piece?”, the teenage witch asked.

“Wait until everyone is home.”, Hilda admonished her.

“Mary is still at work.”, Zelda said certainly. “And we will wait for her.”

“Of course we will wait for your  _girlfriend_.”, Sabrina said, stressing the  _girlfriend_ way more than necessary.

“Oh, please don’t be childish.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Besides, I also invited my boyfriend over.”, Hilda said. Now Sabrina, Ambrose and Zelda were staring at her but the blonde just shrugged their glares off. “Same rights for both of us.”

“You have a boyfriend?”, Ambrose asked.

“Yes. And I know you don’t like him Zelds, but you don’t have to...”

“I wasn’t going to.” Zelda smiled a little. “Just make sure he doesn’t annoy me.”

“You two get along so well at the moment.”, Sabrina smiled warmly. “That’s really amazing.”

The ginger witch huffed, crossing her arms. She realized that her  _cold woman_ image was in real danger.

“Well, Zelda is probably more... relaxed.”, Hilda said carefully.

“Excuse me?!”

They were laughing at her now and Zelda just shook her head. What a bunch of children.

“Have you...?”, Ambrose asked, making a sex movement with his hands.

“That’s none of your business.” The ginger witch felt her cheeks heating up.

“They have.” Her nephew nodded knowingly.

“This is turning into a Kindergarten. Leticia and I are leaving.” Zelda grabbed the baby basket and left the kitchen to sit down on the sofa in the living room.

“Auntie Z?” Sabrina was standing in the doorframe, looking rather guilty. “Can I sit with you?”

“If you must.” The ginger still was angry on her but her niece had at least caused the fewest damage.

She sat down next to her on the sofa, folding her hands in her lap. “Don’t worry, Hilda will be a target too when her boyfriend arrives.”

“How very much relaxing.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “Trust me, you wouldn’t be able to miss it, if Hilda had lost her virginity already.”

“I actually don’t want to know.” Sabrina scratched her head. “Same with you and Ms Wardwell.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you anything anyway.” Zelda crossed her arms.

“But I am happy for you. Both of you. I was always worried about Ms Wardwell, because she is so alone...”

“She isn’t anymore.” The ginger smiled lightly.

“I don’t want to be too curious... but how did that happen? You never really got along as far as I noticed.” The teenage witch looked at her, full of expectation.

“It just... happened.” Zelda shrugged. “Probably way more complicated than it had to be but in the end, it worked out.”

“No big romantic love story?”

“More like a big chaotic mess.” She huffed.

“But you do love her?” Sabrina’s eyes seemed to perforate her.

“Yes. Yes, I love her.”, Zelda admitted. It wasn’t even hard to say it.

Her niece smiled and then leaned her head on her shoulder. “I miss Harvey...”, she muttered.

The ginger witch gulped and carefully wrapped an arm around her. “I know.”

“Sorry... I didn’t want to bother you with it now. It’s just... it’s hard.”

“Love is always hard, Sabrina. It will hurt for a while but the best thing you can do for him is letting him go. I’ve seen it with Edward and Diana... the Path of Night just isn’t made for mortals.” Zelda looked at her with a smile. “He is a good boy. Don’t think I don’t like him.”

“I don’t.” Sabrina shook her head. “It’s just... with you and Hilda both having relationships now... It sounds mean, but that makes it even harder.”

“Hilda has never had a real relationship before.”, Zelda said, her voice serious. “And I want you to never say that in her presence because if you do so, she will feel guilty about finally having someone who likes her. You can come to me if you need to talk.”

Sabrina nodded. “Don’t worry. I won’t make her feel guilty.”

The ginger smiled softly and pulled her niece into a hug. “And for today, just enjoy the cake.”

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Dr Cerberus entered the building, hugging Hilda as a greeting. She giggled and her cheeks turned pink.

Zelda sighed, needing all her willpower to force a smile on her face. At least he wasn’t wearing a cape.

She stood up, together with Sabrina, to greet him as well.

“Good evening.”, she said politely, offering him her hand. “I’m Zelda, Hilda’s sister.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” He took a bow and deked a kiss on the hand. To his luck, his lips didn’t touch her skin. Otherwise Zelda would have felt very murderous.

“Hi, I’m Sabrina.”, her niece introduced herself, bringing some space between them.

“Let’s go to the kitchen.” Hilda waved him away from her, knowing how short-tempered her sister could be.

Zelda walked back to the living room to grab the baby basket. “Time to be strong.”, she told Leticia, before following the others into the kitchen.

It was exhausting. Hilda alone was hard to bear sometimes, but together with her boyfriend and Sabrina and Ambrose firing them up, the sound level of the conversation was way too high. It caused Zelda headaches and she was more than happy when she heard the front door opening, giving her an excuse to stand up and welcome her girlfriend.

Mary was visibly surprised when Zelda welcomed her with a “Thank Satan you’re here” and then fell into her arms.

“Have I missed something?”, she asked, wrapping one arm around her.

“Too much socializing...”, the ginger muttered against her chest. Her coat smelled like autumn forest and it was so calming.

“Oh dear...” Mary ran a hand through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Zelda looked up again, gently pecking her lips. The soft skin and the taste of her cherry lipstick made the headaches go away.

“Better?”, the brunette asked quietly.

Zelda nodded and released her from the hug. “Sorry, I... overreacted.”

“It’s okay.” Mary gave her another kiss before putting off her coat.

“I’ll bring that to our room.”, the ginger said, grabbing her handbag.

“ _Our_  room?” The teacher lifted an eyebrow.

“I mean...” Zelda cleared her throat. “My room.”

“If you want me to move in, say it.”

“I want you to move in.”

Mary chuckled. “Okay. Your bed is way better than the sofa anyway. Even though someone mistakes me for a stuffed animal.”

“Just stay on the sofa.” Zelda huffed while carrying the handbag upstairs.

“Come on, don’t be like that.”, the brunette followed her with a chuckle, hugging her from behind when she placed the bag on the table and placing soft kisses on her neck.

“Hilda brought her boyfriend.”, Zelda muttered while tilting her head. “He is so annoying. They’re laughing and joking together...”

“Oh my...” Mary pulled her closer. “Do you want me to rescue you from them?”

“Don’t get any ideas...”

“Oh, but why not?” The brunette did let go of her again. “Let’s go for a walk with Leticia.”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea.” Zelda sighed in relief. “I really need some fresh air.”

They walked back downstairs, into the kitchen where Hilda and Dr Cerberus were laughing loudly about a bad joke.

“We’re going for a walk with Leticia.”, Zelda announced, grabbing the baby basket.

“Oh, but Mary hasn’t had cake yet.” Hilda pulled a face.

“I’m good.” The brunette smiled.

“You have to eat at least a small piece. It is for you after all.”

“I...” Mary looked a little helpless at Zelda.

The ginger witch sighed. “One little piece won’t hurt.” She put down the basket again and sat down at the table. Mary plopped on the chair next to her and got a not-at-all small piece of cake from Hilda.

“It’s for you?”, Cerberus asked. “Is it your birthday?”

“Oh, no.” Mary shook her head. “Hilda just thought that my relationship with Zelda calls for a celebration.”

“So, you two...?”, he asked, pointing between the two women.

“Yes.” Mary took Zelda’s hand. “Is there a problem?” Her voice adopted a dangerous undertone.

Cerberus lifted his hands. “Not at all!”

“Good.” Mary smiled sweetly and ate a piece of cake without parting her fingers from Zelda’s. “That’s really good, Hilda.”

“Thank you.” The blonde smiled happily.

“She is just fantastic!”, Cerberus exclaimed before pulling her into a hug. Hilda giggled joyfully.

“I see why you want to leave.”, Mary whispered into Zelda’s ear. She nodded and looked at the brunette beauty to not have to witness her little sister flirting.

“It’s been like that the whole evening.”, she whispered back.

“Cousin, I guess we’re a bit misplaced between the flirting couples.”, Ambrose said with a chuckle.

“You should be old enough to know the difference between talking and flirting.”, Zelda rolled her eyes.

“What are you whispering then?” Her nephew smirked.

“Torturing methods of the Middle Ages.”, Mary said with a smile.

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.” Ambrose chuckled.

“Ever heard of the Heretics Fork? It is made of a metal piece with two forks attached to a strap. One end gets pushed under the chin, the other to the sternum. The strap is lashed around the victim’s neck so that they cannot sleep. Because if their heads drop, the forks will pierce their throat and chest.”

The room was quiet now and everyone was staring at Mary. She cleared her throat.

“That’s what you talk about with auntie Z?”, Sabrina asked finally.

“Sometimes.”, the brunette shrugged. “I’m interested in history.”

“She is.”, Zelda nodded.

“She should, because she is teaching it.”, Sabrina snorted. “But that was never part of a test.”

“It’s not that relevant for school.” Mary chuckled.

“Well, I’d be worried if my girlfriend is into medieval torturing methods.” Ambrose winked at Zelda, who gasped in disbelief.

“Will you stop doing that now?!”

“What?” He smirked.

“You know what!”

Mary stood up. For a moment she seemed very angry but then an innocent smile appeared on her face again.

“I think Leticia needs some fresh air.”

“Agreed.” Zelda stood up as well, grabbing the baby basket. “We’re going for a walk now.”

And without further ado, the two women left the room.

“I have to excuse myself for Ambrose. He is... direct.”, Zelda said when they were walking through the forest, the ginger pushing the baby carriage.

“It’s okay. I just didn’t know how to react.” Mary smiled lightly. “I mean, I’d love to torture you but I don’t think your family has to know.”

“No. Please... no.” The ginger shook her head. “And please not that... Heretics thing.”

Mary chuckled. “No. That’s not very sensual.”

Zelda stopped walking, looking at her girlfriend. “And... what would be sensual?”

The brunette ran her hand through her hair, ending with resting it on her cheek. “For a start I’ll tie you up and give you the pleasure of the pain.”

“What tools will you use?”, the ginger asked breathless.

“A quirt. A good old whip. And...” She leaned in, her lips touching her ear. “... a very sharp knife.”

Zelda’s body shivered in lust. “Maybe also some candle wax?”

“Good idea.” Mary gave her a kiss. “I love playing with fire.”

“Speaking of, do you smoke? I’m trying to stop because of Leticia but... this evening stresses me out.” Zelda sighed.

“Well, not actively. But I’ll smoke a cigarette with you, if you want.”

“Okay. Let’s just... put Leticia into a protection circle so that we can move away from her.”

They grabbed each other's hands over the baby carriage while muttering a protection spell. Since the baby was sleeping, she didn’t even notice them moving away to a safe distance.

Zelda put her cigarettes from her pocket and handed one to Mary. She flipped her fingers and lit a flame to light it up. The ginger held her cigarette into the fire as well and took a hungry drag.

“Hell yes...”, she muttered. “I needed that.”

Mary took a drag of her cigarette as well and blew the smoke into Zelda’s face. “Ah. Nicotine.”

The ginger chuckled. “I’m weak but screw it.”

“You went many days without a cigarette. That’s not weak.” Her girlfriend moved closer. “I could also stub out a cigarette on you.”, she whispered.

Zelda gulped and took another hungry drag. “You could...”

“Hell Zelda, you’re so giving.” Mary gave her a hot kiss. “If only the house was empty tonight...”

“But it isn’t. You’ll have to be patient.” The ginger witch smirked.

“Well, it will be worth the wait.” The brunette blew out smoke from her cigarette and enchanted it so that it formed circles and waves.

“What’s that for?”, Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Aesthetics.”

“Okay.” The ginger chuckled and formed stars in her cloud of smoke. Mary poked one of them with her index finger so that it blew up into many little stars.

They both laughed and then smiled at each other. Zelda could feel her heart beating faster. She knew that she had hopelessly fallen for this woman. But she didn’t even care.

The ginger took a last drag from her cigarette before stomping it out on the ground. When she blew out the smoke it formed a pentagram with a goat head inside.

Mary finished her cigarette as well, her cloud of smoke forming a snake which was wrapping itself around the satanic symbol.

“That was fun.” Zelda waved away the smoke. “And silly.”

“I guess.” The brunette wrapped her arms around her. “Do you feel ready to go back?”

“Not quite. But I guess we’ll have to.”

“We could stay here for a bit longer.”

“Just a bit...”, Zelda muttered while kissing her.

“Come. I want to show you something.”, Mary whispered and took her hand. A bit puzzled, Zelda grabbed the baby carriage and followed her girlfriend through the dark forest.

She led her on a clearing in the middle of the forest. The magic was pulsating in the perfect circle. Why had nobody noticed that incredibly spiritual place before?

“It’s wonderful.”, Zelda gasped as the energy was flowing into her body. Leticia started levitating again and giggled with joy.

“This is the most powerful place in the whole forest. A well-hidden secret, open only to those who are worthy.” Mary smiled. “Here you become one with your magic.”

The ginger witch breathed hard, sweating as the energy flew through her veins. “This place is truly blessed.”

“And so are you.” Mary kissed her forehead. She didn’t seem affected at all.

“Please...” Zelda grabbed her hands. “... share your energy.”

“Make sure you are standing solid.”

“I am.”

They entwined their fingers and Zelda let her energy flow into Mary’s body. The mass on magic that penetrated her as an answer almost knocked her off her feet. She knew that the brunette was strong, but this was more than intense. Her breath turned into mere panting and her legs were shaking.

“Tell me to stop if you can’t handle it.”, Mary said quietly. Her voice sounded muffled in Zelda’s ears.

“Don’t stop!”, she gasped, enjoying the intimate feeling way too much.

The brunette’s grip tightened, the energy seemed to burn Zelda’s limbs now. This was beyond any magic she’d ever experienced.

“Can’t... breathe...”, she finally said, parting their hands.

“I’m sorry.” Mary gave her and excusing glance.

Zelda took some deep breaths, but the energy of the circle was still flowing through her, making it impossible to calm down.

Mary gently pushed her out of the circle before grabbing Leticia off the air and placing her back in the baby carriage.

“Time to go home.”, she said while hooking Zelda on her arm and pushing the carriage now. The ginger’s legs still felt like pudding, so she didn’t protest and let Mary guide her back home.

Thankfully, Dr Cerberus had gone home already and the kitchen was empty. Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose were playing a game of Scrabble in the living room, so Zelda didn’t feel guilty as she excused herself for bed. Mary joined her and went to the bathroom first while the ginger took care of the baby.

After Leticia was sleeping and Mary had come back to the room, wearing her night gown, Zelda went to the bathroom as well, changing her clothes and getting herself ready for bed. Her knees were still shaking and she felt incredibly tired, like she had run a marathon.

Half asleep, she went back to her room and crawled into the bed where Mary was already waiting for her.

“Night...”, she muttered, not able to keep her eyes open for any longer.

“Good night.”, the brunette whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

With a smile Zelda fell into her arms, taking in her scent and warmth. It felt good to fall asleep in someone else's embrace and she hoped for many nights like this to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was finishing the chapter a fly committed suicide in my lamp. The room is smelling so extreme, I'm having the headache of my life. Hurrah!  
> Please exuse possible mistakes because I couldn't really focus while reading it again. I can't even open the window because there is a storm outside and I'm slowly suffocating. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	17. Guardian Angels

It happened two days later while they were having breakfast. After the two most happy days in Zelda’s life. She had already guessed that it wouldn’t last very long. It was too perfect.

Sex with Mary had always been amazing, but loving her was even better. Sleeping in her embrace, showing small signs of affection, it was just a dream come true. But dream bubbles always have to pop.

Zelda wanted to pick up Leticia when she noticed that the little girl wasn’t breathing. She fell on her knees, her body numb, trying everything she could to wake her up. But there was nothing. No sign of life. No pulse.

She didn’t realize that she was screaming until Hilda pulled her into a tight and gentle hug. Sabrina and Ambrose were just standing there, stunned by the sudden death of their newest family member.

And then Mary placed her hand on the baby’s head, her eyes turning white as she muttered words in an ancient language the ginger couldn’t understand.

“No...”, she whispered after her eyes turned blue again, stepping back until she hit the wall. There was panic in her glance.

“Mary...”, Zelda’s voice was weak. She wanted her next to her, wanted to feel her embrace. The Dark Lord knew, she needed her now.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted...” The brunette stepped closer again. “I’ll fix it. I promise, I’ll fix it!”

“What do you mean?”, Sabrina asked carefully.

Mary didn’t answer. She just took Leticia’s lifeless body into her arms before falling on her knees.

“סנוי סנסנוי וסמנגלוף! Senoy! Sansenoy! Semangelof! I call on thee!”, she screamed, her eyes turning white again.

It was like a tornado stormed through the kitchen. Hilda pulled Sabrina and Ambrose close to her, holding their hands to protect them.

And then three men dressed in white appeared. They looked the same, pale skin and blonde hair, each of them wearing the amulet of a guardian angel.

“You call the False God’s servants into our house?!”, Zelda screamed but with a wave of Mary’s hand her voice fell silent.

“Please give back the life of this innocent child.”, she begged, holding Leticia up to them. “It isn’t mine.”

“It is blessed by you. It is yours.”, one of the angels said.

“You have made your decision a long time ago. There is no bending the rules.”, another one added.

“I take back my blessing!”

“You can’t.”, the last angel said. “Once a child is blessed by you it can’t be undone.”

Now tears were running down Mary’s cheeks. “I am on my knees. I am begging. I am begging you to show mercy. Just this one time.”

“How interesting.” One of the angels stepped forward. “I have never seen you begging before. What is so special about this child?”

“It is hers.” The brunette nodded to Zelda.

“Can it be that you actually care about someone?”, the next angel stepped closer to her.

“Yes.” Mary lowered her head. “That is why I am begging you. Spare this child from my curse!”

“We can’t. She has already been taken.”, the last angel walked to her.

“You can exchange her life! I have many children!”

The three angels looked to Zelda.

“She is also blessed by you.”

“She is one of your children.”

“We can take her in exchange.”

“No!” Mary jumped to her feet again, her voice tumbling.

“Yes.”, Zelda said, finally able to talk again. She got up, even though her feet were shaking. “Take me instead of her.”

The brunette looked at her, shaking her head with eyes widened in terror. Then she suddenly ripped off the amulet of one of the angels and before he could do anything, she wrapped it around Zelda’s neck. Shocked, the ginger saw it burning through her hands, leaving them deformed and bleeding.

“Promise me to never ever take this off.”, she said, her voice pleading.

“You have decided to protect her.”, the angel said, seemingly not angry about the theft of his amulet. “That means we can’t protect the young one.”

“And if I do this?”, Mary hissed while ripping off the amulet of another angel and wrapping it around Leticia’s neck. She put the baby on the floor, since touching her now burned her whole arms.

“הילד הזה מוגן כעת על ידי מלאכי הרפואה.”, the angel said while blessing Leticia. She blinked as the life slowly flew back into her body.

“Leticia!”, Zelda exclaimed while falling to the floor to pull her into her arms. The baby cooed quietly while looking at her with her big brown eyes.

“לילית. ניצחת. לעת עתה.”, the last angel said while grabbing his amulet. “אולי יש בך קצת טוב.”

“אולי.”, Mary said, lowering her head. “למדתי משהו חדש.”

“אהבה משנה אנשים.”, the next angel said, stepping next to his brother.

“אהבה...”, the brunette shook her head. “האהבה שלי שייכת לשטן.”

“האמנם?”, the last angel said while walking to the others. “או שזה שייך לה?” He looked at Zelda.

“הקדשתי את עצמי לאדון האופל.” Mary said, her voice shaking. “אני לא אכזיב אותו.”

“כבר יש לך.”, the first angel stated before disappearing in another tornado with his brothers.

“לא!”, The brunette screamed at the empty place where the angels had been standing.

“Mary...” Zelda carefully stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. She twitched as the touch burned her flesh through her dress.

“You have got some explaining to do now.”, Sabrina said while slowly getting up from the floor. Hilda and Ambrose were just staring.

“Why can’t I touch you?”, Zelda whispered in fear.

Mary brushed one hand over her face. “Okay... okay. I guess I’ll have to explain. I can’t erase your memory because you’ll have to remember...”

“Mary!”, the ginger stretched out her hand but she moved back, avoiding her touch.

“Never take that amulet off. And never allow Leticia to take off hers either.”

“But why?”

“Because it protects you from... me.”

“What?” Zelda shook her head while pressing the baby on her chest. “Why would I need protection from you?”

“Because I have blessed you and Leticia to make you stronger. But long ago I got cursed by the False God. He offered me a choice. Giving up my freedom or having 100 of my children die every day. I chose freedom.” Mary smiled lightly. “Those amulets will protect you from the curse.”

“But... I can’t touch you.”, The ginger whispered.

“I’m afraid, no. But you will live. And so will Leticia.”

Zelda felt tears running down her cheeks but she didn’t even care. “You knew before that this could happen! Why did you do this? I don’t need power. I need you.”

“I didn’t think.” Mary shook her head. “You said you felt weak so I tried to help.”

“You’re not helping anyone!”, Zelda cried out, the tears blinding her view. “You put mine and, more importantly, Leticia’s life in danger! How could you?!”

“I’m sorry.”, the brunette whispered.

“You should be! I knew from the start that you were no good but I wouldn’t listen to my doubts... guess it is my own fault.” Zelda shook her head. “You almost got Leticia killed! I can’t forgive you that.”

Mary nodded. “I understand.”

“Please grab your stuff and leave. I don’t want you to be near her.” It hurt to say those words, but she had to do it. Leticia’s protection was more important than her feelings.

“Alright.” The brunette sighed. “I really am sorry.”, she added. “Sincerely.”

“And I appreciate it. But it doesn’t undo your actions.”

“I know.” Mary looked down on her hands, healing them with a muttered spell.

“Hold on a second there.”, Sabrina said, stepping next to her aunt. “100 of your children die every day? How is that even possible? Nobody has 100 children.”

“I do. Not all of them biological, of course.” The brunette tilted her head.

“Who are you?”, the teenage witch asked, grabbing Zelda’s arm, distrust n her eyes.

“You know me, Sabrina.”

“No. I don’t.” The girl shook her head. “I don’t know you and I don’t trust you.”

Before Mary could say anything else, the ground was shaking. The brunette’s eyes widened in fear as the floor opened a portal to hell with no one else then the Dark Lord himself entering the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I've always been interested in demonology, long before watching Sabrina, and I know a lot about that stuff. Since I'm also a little feminist I have read some of Lilith's stories. That comes in very handy now. Or not, if you don't like angst. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


	18. Perish

Everyone except Sabrina fell on their knees as the Dark Lord entered the house. Zelda pulled her aside when he stepped towards Mary.

“ΨΘƱ HΔƲΣ FΔILΣD ΜΣ!”, he growled.

“I am sorry, my Lord.” The brunette lowered her head to the floor. “I beg for your forgiveness.”

“ΨΘƱ ΔΓΣ ΜΘΓΣ ƬHΔ∏ ШΘΓƬHLΣЅЅ. ΨΘƱ DIЅGƱЅƬ ΜΣ.”

“Please...” She reached out her hand.

“ΨΘƱ HΔƲΣ FΘΓGΘƬƬΣ∏ ΣƲΣΓΨƬHI∏G I HΔƲΣ DΘ∏Σ FΘΓ ΨΘƱ!”, the beast bawled.

“No!” Mary shook her head, tears dripping from her eyes. “I would never!”

“ΨΘƱ HΔƲΣ ƁΣƬΓΔΨΣD ΜΣ FΘΓ Δ ШΘΓƬHLΣЅЅ ШIƬCH!”

“I made a mistake! I’m sorry! I made a fool out of me...”

“I∏DΣΣD.” The Dark Lord touched the brunette’s head with his claw. “ШHΘ IЅ IƬ ΨΘƱ LΘƲΣ?”

“You.” Mary looked up, a smile on her face full of tears. “I love you.”

“ƬHΣ∏ ƤΓΘΘF IƬ!” He removed his hand again.

“I will. I will do anything!”

“ƁΓI∏G ΜΣ ЅΔƁΓI∏Δ. DΘ ШHΔƬ ΨΘƱ'ΓΣ HΣΓΣ FΘΓ!”

The brunette looked over to Zelda, who protectively stood before her niece. She slowly got up on her feet again, walking towards them.

“Don’t you dare touching my niece.”, the ginger witch hissed.

“Step aside.”, Mary said. Her voice was cold.

“Never.” Zelda’s voice was shaking. She couldn’t really grasp the situation, didn’t recognize the woman in front of her anymore. The woman she loved was gone.

“You can’t touch me.”, she said, trying to sound brave. “So, good luck.”

One second later a brutal force shoved her against the wall. She held off the whole impact, protecting Leticia in her arms.

“Come, Sabrina.”, Mary said, offering her her hand.

“No.” The teenage witch shook her head, stepping back.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” The brunette shook her head. “You can’t win.”

To prove her statement, she blocked the spell Hilda and Ambrose tried to put on her with a single clench of her fist, the backfire throwing them both at the fridge and leaving them unconscious.

“Then I at least want to know what will happen to me.”, Sabrina said, her voice trembling.

“You will be rewarded. The Dark Lord wants to offer you a place on his side. You will be powerful. Hell will be your oyster.”

“But I... I don’t want that!”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Mary tilted her head. “You can do everything you want. Think of all the things you have failed because you weren’t strong enough. The resurrection of your boyfriend’s brother. With Satan’s help you would have been able to do it. You can help everyone you love and it will be easy.”

“I only want my freedom!” Sabrina shook her head. “I don’t want all that power.”

“Didn’t it feel good when you saved Greendale? When the magic entered you?”

“It did, but... I just don’t think it’s worth it!”

“You could save your parents.”

Sabrina’s mouth opened and closed again, tears running down her cheeks now. “R-really?”

“You could save your mother from Limbo. You could raise your father’s soul from hellfire. It would be just a flip with your fingers.” Mary smiled. “Do you still think it isn’t worth it?”

“I...” The girl seemed confused, not ready for such a big decision.

“Don’t listen to her!”, Zelda yelled while fighting herself up on her feet again, leaving Leticia in her baby basket. “She is lying!”

“I’m not lying.” The brunette now looked at her. “You have felt my powers, Zelda. You know that I am stronger than all of you combined. It isn’t a lie.”

“Then why don’t you bring them back, huh? Edward and Diana. Bring them back!”

“I can’t.”

“Aha!” Zelda pointed at her. “See! She is lying!”

“I can’t.”, Mary said before looking back at Sabrina. “You can.”

“Why?”, the blonde girl asked with a broken voice. “Why can’t you do it? Why would I be able to?”

“I can’t enter the realms of Limbo. I can’t release souls, I can only trap them.” She smiled. “I’m not a witch.”

“Who are you then?”, Sabrina asked.

“She is a demon.”, Zelda said, suddenly realizing the truth.

“I am.”, Mary confirmed. “I am bound to rules that don’t apply to witches. I can’t bring your parents back. But I can help you doing so. You just need to take my hand and come with me.” She reached out to the girl.

“Don’t do it!”, Zelda screamed. “Never trust a demon!”

“But auntie...” Sabrina looked at her with watery eyes. “What if I can save my parents?”

“You will pay an unimaginable price!”

“I know you’re happy in this little world.”, Mary said. “But you can be so much more. Can achieve so much more. You are serving the Dark Lord anyways. It isn’t a high price to pay.”

“Would I be able to see my family? My friends?”, Sabrina asked quietly.

“Why, yes, of course!” The brunette smiled. “And you would see places others can only dream of.”

“Sabrina, don’t!”, Zelda stepped in between them so that the teenage witch wasn’t able to grab Mary’s hand.

For a moment the brunette seemed out of concept. Then the Dark Lord’s voice echoed through the room.

“ΓΣΜΘƲΣ HΣΓ!”

“Zelda... step away.”, she said.

“No. You won’t get my niece. Never. Only over my dead body.”

“Don’t make me do this.”

“Are you too much of a coward to kill me?”

“ƘILL HΣΓ ΔLΓΣΔDΨ! ЅHΣ ШILL ΓΣCΘƲΣΓ.”, the beast growled.

Mary closed her eyes and held her head. “ЅHƱƬ ƱƤ!”, she screamed, her voice echoing from the walls with a demonic sound.

“ΨΘƱ DΔΓΣ ƬΘ ΓΔIЅΣ ΨΘƱΓ ƲΘICΣ ΔGΔI∏ЅƬ ΜΣ?!”

In less than a second the Dark Lord stood behind the brunette. His massive claws wrapped themselves around her neck and Zelda could do nothing but watching him strangling the woman she once loved. Her body dropped to the floor, lifeless.

“ЅƬΣƤ ΔЅIDΣ, ШIƬCH.”, the Beast ordered.

“I am deeply sorry, my Lord.” Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I won’t let you have her.”

“I CΘƱLD ƁΓΣΔƘ ΨΘƱ LIƘΣ Δ ƬШIG, ΓΣΜΘƲΣ ΨΘƱΓ ΣЖIЅƬΣ∏CΣ ШIƬHΘƱƬ ΨΘƱ ΣƲΣΓ ƁΣI∏G ΔƁLΣ ƬΘ ΓΣCΘƲΣΓ. DΘ∏’Ƭ ƁΣ FΘΘLIЅH.”

“I’d rather die than letting my niece down.”

“Auntie... please step aside.”, Sabrina said behind her. “I don’t want you to die.”

“Run. Hide in the Church of the False God.”

“Auntie...”

“I said, run!” Zelda used all her power to summon a protection wall between them and the Beast. Thankfully, her niece did listen for once and ran away.

The Beast brawled in anger, trying to tear down her barrier. With a deep breath, Zelda removed the amulet from her neck to use the additional power Mary had given to her as well. She knew that she wouldn’t withstand for long. But if it was enough to save Sabrina, at least for a little while, she wouldaccept her fate with pleasure.

“ΨΘƱ ΔΓΣ ∏Θ LΘ∏GΣΓ Δ ЅIЅƬΣΓ ΘF ƬHΣ ∏IGHƬ!”, the Dark Lord hissed while hitting the wall again. It shook under his powers and Zelda could barely keep standing on her feet.

“I accept.”, she panted. “I won’t serve you anymore.”

He roared in anger and when he hit the barrier this time, Zelda fell on her knees.

“FΘΘLIЅH ШIƬCH! ΨΘƱ ШILL DIΣ FΘΓ ∏ΘƬHI∏G!”

“I accept.”, the ginger witch repeated, withholding one last attack before the protection wall broke.

“ƤΓΣƤΔΓΣ FΘΓ ΣƬΣΓ∏ΔL ƤΔI∏!”, the Beast hissed.

Zelda closed her eyes, awaiting the punishment, hellfire burning through her forever. But nothing happened.

Carefully, she opened her eyes again. To her surprise, Mary was standing in front of her. Her human skin had fallen off, showing her true demonic self. She had built up the wall again.

“ШHΔƬ ΔΓΣ ΨΘƱ DΘI∏G?!”, the Dark Lord screamed.

“I ШΘ∏'Ƭ ΔLLΘШ ΨΘƱ ƬΘ ƤΣΓIЅH HΣΓ.”

“ЅƬΣƤ ΔЅIDΣ, LILIƬH!”

Zelda gasped as she realized who she had been with, who was protecting her now, who... she loved.

“I ΔΜ ∏ΘƬ ΨΘƱΓ ƤƱƤƤΣƬ!” Lilith’s eyes were burning. “ΨΘƱ'ƲΣ ЅΔƲΣD ΜΣ ƬΘ HΔƲΣ Δ LIƬƬLΣ ƤƱƤƤΨ. ƁƱƬ ΨΘƱ HΔƲΣ FΘΓGΘƬƬΣ∏ ƬHΔƬ I ƁIƬΣ!”

“DΘ ΨΘƱ ΓΣΔLLΨ ШΔ∏Ƭ ƬΘ ƬHΓΘШ ΣƲΣΓΨƬHI∏G ΔШΔΨ FΘΓ ƬHΔƬ ШIƬCH?”, the Dark Lord hissed. “ƱЅ?”

“Θ∏CΣ ΨΘƱ ЅΔƲΣD ΜΣ FΓΘΜ DΣЅƤΔIΓ. ∏ΘШ ЅHΣ HΔЅ ЅΔƲΣD ΜΣ FΓΘΜ ƬHΣ DΣЅƤΔIΓ ΨΘƱ ƁΓΘƱGHƬ ƱƤΘ∏ ΜΣ.”

“ΨΘƱΓ LΘƲΣ DΘΣЅ∏'Ƭ ƁΣLΘ∏G ƬΘ ΜΣ Δ∏ΨΜΘΓΣ.” He hissed again.

“I LΘƲΣ ΨΘƱ. I ΔLШΔΨЅ ШILL.” Lilith chuckled lightly. “ƁƱƬ I LΘƲΣ HΣΓ ƬΘΘ.”

“You...?”, Zelda couldn’t believe her ears.

The demoness turned to her. “II ШΘ∏'Ƭ ΔLLΘШ ΨΘƱ ƬΘ GΣƬ ƤΣΓЅIHΣD.”

The ginger witch slowly got up on her feet again, unable to believe what was happening.

“ƲΣΓΨ ШΣLL.” The Dark Lord huffed. “ƘΣΣƤ ΨΘƱΓ ƬΘΨ. ƁƱƬ DΘ∏'Ƭ FΘΓGΣƬ ШHΘ ΨΘƱ ΔΓΣ.”

“ЅΔΜΔΣL, I ƬHI∏Ƙ ΨΘƱ HΔƲΣ FΘΓGΘƬƬΣ∏ ШHΘ ΨΘƱ ΔΓΣ.”

Without any other word the Beast vanished into the closing portal to hell again. Lilith sighed and shook her head.

“ΜΣ∏. ∏ΣƲΣΓ ΔDΜIƬ ШHΣ∏ ƬHΣΨ'ΓΣ ШΓΘ∏G.”

“Lilith...” Zelda still couldn’t believe it was really the Mother of Demons.

“ΨΣЅ. ƁƱƬ ΨΘƱ CΔ∏ ƘΣΣƤ CΔLLI∏G ΜΣ ΜΔΓΨ, IF ƬHΔƬ'Ѕ ΣΔЅIΣΓ FΘΓ ΨΘƱ.”

“I don’t think so.” The ginger shook her head.

“ЅΘΓΓΨ ΔƁΘƱƬ ΔLL ΘF ƬHΔƬ.” Lilith scratched her head. “DΘ∏'Ƭ ШΘΓΓΨ, I ШΘ∏'Ƭ ΔLLΘШ HIΜ ƬΘ ƬΔƘΣ ЅΔƁΓI∏Δ. IƬ IЅ ΜΨ ƤLΔCΣ ΔFƬΣΓ ΔLL Δ∏D I ШΘ∏'Ƭ GIƲΣ IƬ ƱƤ.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“ΨΘƱ HΔƲΣ ΜΨ ƤΓΘΜIЅΣ.” She placed her hand on Zelda’s cheek. It felt hot and cold, rough and soft at the same time.

“Is it true?”, she whispered, willingly leaning into the touch. “Do you love me?”

“I LΘƲΣ ΨΘƱ.” The demoness gave her a kiss. It felt strange because she didn’t exactly have lips, but it wasn’t unpleasant and the ginger witch returned it.

“What now?”, she asked after they parted again.

“I ШILL GΘ HΘΜΣ. Δ∏D ΨΘƱ ШILL ƤƱƬ Θ∏ ƬHΣ ΔΜƱLΣƬ ΔGΔI∏.”

“And that’s it? This is goodbye?” Zelda felt tears in her eyes and she hated herself for them.

“IƬ ШΘƱLD ƁΣ ƬHΣ ƁΣЅƬ. FΘΓ ƁΘƬH ΘF ƱЅ.”

“No.” The ginger shook her head. “Don’t say that again.”

Lilith chuckled now. “ΜΔΨƁΣ I ШILL CΘΜΣ Δ∏D ƲIЅIƬ ΨΘƱ... FΓΘΜ ƬIΜΣ ƬΘ ƬIΜΣ...”, she whispered while running her hand through her hair.

“That sounds better.” Zelda smiled.

“ΨΘƱ ШILL ƁΣ ΜΨ DΘΘΜ, ZΣLDΔ ЅƤΣLLΜΔ∏.” The demoness laughed. “Δ∏D DΘΘΜ HΔЅ ∏ΣƲΣΓ LΘΘƘΣD ƁΣƬƬΣΓ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaah. Finished. The rest is up for your interpretation and dirty minds.  
> Thank you all so, so much for the overwhelming support on this fanfiction. I can't put in words how happy all your comments made me.  
> I will write more of them Lesbians and would be happy if some of you joined new stories as well. I doubt they will be that long though. At least not until season 2 will give me more informations. :D  
> Happy Solstice, Merry Christmas and much Strength and Love to all of you.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching Sabrina I immediately started shipping those two because they were bitching at each other, my favorite characters next to Hilda and FUCKING HOT.  
> Then I realized that the internet (or at least tumblr) actually agreed with me and I was happy to not be alone. And for the memes.  
> So, logically I wanted to throw some black lesbian magic into the pot as well. Also, next year I'm gonna cosplay that ship with a friend and I'm super hyped for it. xD  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
